


Dancing to the Moon and Back

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: #ReelHannibal2018, Adam is Seventeen for the first few weeks, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daddy Kink, Dancer!Nigel, Dirty Dancing, Falling In Love, First Meetings, First Time, Hannibal Extended Universe, HannigramAU, Happy Ending, Jealous Nigel (Charlie Countryman), M/M, Nobody puts Adam in a corner, Obsession, Possessive Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Spacedogs, Star Gazing, a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: A nearly eighteen year old Adam Raki is expecting a lackluster, inconvenient family vacation to Kellerman’s country club resort. He’s expecting to be off his routine. What he isn’t expecting, is to be swept off his feet by a handsome Romanian dancer named Nigel. Will Adam’s mother and father be okay with their son’s new friend and hobby? Either way, Adam is sure to have the time of his life.(For ReelHannibal 2018 Event)





	1. Chapter 1

Adam Raki was a good young man, just nearing eighteen, a week away. He'd graduated early, was the perfect student and son. One thing he wasn't looking forward to was the summer vacation his family was taking to Kellerman’s country club resort in Pembroke, Virginia. It was near Mountain Lake, and the only caveat was that the boy hoped he'd be able to get a good look at the stars there; apart from that he'd much rather be home, in Manhattan, New York. 

His mother and father assured him it would help acclimate him to more people, and would be a skill required for life and university, which the boy planned on attending once summer was over. It made sense, Adam thought, so he tried to console himself with that as the car pulled up to the guest parking area.

They got out and were immediately ambushed by the owner of the resort, a fellow doctor and friend of Adam’s father, who was far too invasive for his liking. The young man kept to himself, rocking from heel to toe as he looked at the ground and counted the rocks there.

Finally, that was done, and they were given the keys to their own lakeside cottage, which made Adam happy because he could have some semblance of his routine there.

He ate the macaroni and cheese with chicken and broccoli prepared for him, watching his show as he always did. He cleaned up his area, and was getting ready to go into his room when his father spoke up.

“Adam, why don't you go for a walk. Star gaze. It's safe here, and there are some spectacular views out and around the lake.”

“Oh, um, will there be many people around?” Adam asked, tapping his khakis.

“I suppose so, but remember what we talked about son. You'll be just fine.”

Not wanting to be disobedient, Adam nodded, with a nervous smile and averted gaze. “Yes, father, o-okay.”

“Good boy,” Thomas said, patting his son’s back before going into the kitchen to help his wife clean up.

Adam sighed, and padded out the door with one final goodbye to his parents. He didn't know the area, but he'd glanced at the resort map on the road trip there, so he figured he'd find a good quiet spot to look up at the night sky.

Walking for some time, he found a nice, secluded place on the other side of the lake, or so he thought. His reverie was interrupted when he heard loud music and a couple walking by, seemingly out of nowhere, talking about how someone named  _ Nigel’s _ end of summer dance partner,  _ Gabi _ , had broken her leg and wouldn't be able to dance.

Fortunately, they paid him no mind as they seemed more concerned about the accident. Still, the music was really loud, it was annoying and interrupting his stargazing time. So Adam decided to go and politely ask, whoever it was, to turn down the volume.  

What he didn't know was that it was the staff area. There were about twenty employees having a party, dancing in ways that the conservative resort wouldn't allow, dirty dancing.

The stoic young man shuffled up the sidewalk, pressing down his baby blue and white striped polo shirt as he peered in the open door. He hadn't expected that many people, but maybe they would understand.

Right in the center of the room, was a man with long ashen blond hair and amber eyes, muscles and scars, grinding his hips in a way Adam had never seen. Well, except in one of the porns he kept tucked away in his closet back home. He was mesmerized, and suddenly the music didn't bother him--as much.

The blond’s dark haired, big friend seemed to spot him, and gestured from him to Adam, which made the boy blush and dip his head. Should he go? Maybe he should, he thought, but he couldn't seem to make himself. He was in a trance, just watching.

The song ended, and Nigel released the pretty thing that had been hanging off him. He lost interest the moment he caught the eye of the boy at the door. Big blue eyes that cut across the room; he was startlingly beautiful.

“Who is that?” he asked Darko, who shook his head.

“No fucking clue. Rich kid. Parents probably on holiday here, I bet. Go talk to him.”

Nigel made his way over, having decided he would do exactly that, really from the moment he'd seen him.

“Hello gorgeous. I'm Nigel. Who are you?” he asked, looking down at the dark-haired beauty with a smile.

Adam looked up long enough to see the smile and then looked at Nigel’s shoulder. He thrust his hand out, knowing that was the normal thing to do, though he wasn't sure calling someone,  _ gorgeous,  _ was. “Adam Raki, pleased to meet you, Nigel. I-I don't like how loud the music is, but I like your dancing,” he rambled, shaking the man’s large, rough hand.

Nigel’s thick fingers curled around the boy’s hand, tugging him closer. “Well, if you like it so much, maybe you should dance with me, hmm?” he suggested with a warm smile. 

“Oh, I-I-I don't know how to dance really, I've been told I'm clumsy,” Adam said, nervously but he smiled when he saw the one Nigel had on his face. “But I'll try.”

The floor was packed with the other employees, all gyrating suggestively, and Nigel took his shoulder and steered him closer, one hand on his waist and the other beneath his arm. He began swaying from side to side, dipping his chin to try and capture the boy’s gaze. “Can you look at me?” he asked, shouting a little over the music.

“It's...difficult,” Adam said and then looked at Nigel’s eyes for a few seconds before they rested on the scar over the bridge of his nose. He swayed awkwardly, trying to pick up the steps but it seemed really random. Either way, it did feel nice to have the attractive man’s hands on him.

It was funny how the beautiful little creature avoided his eyes, but he assumed he was just shy, which tempted him further. It was after all his job to give these spoiled little rich kids a good time, so that was all that mattered. Nigel grinned and tugged Adam closer, pressing him against his broad, solid frame as they danced. His lips brushed against Adam’s ear for the briefest moment, speaking in a deep voice. “You're doing good, gorgeous, just hold on to me and let me lead.”

“O-okay,” Adam said, barely audible even if the room had been quiet. He hooked his arms around Nigel’s shoulders, starting to find a decent rhythm. Even the spontaneity of the dance seemed to have a formula to it, which he was computing and memorizing. When he felt the man’s groin brush his, he shivered, his pupils dilating as his heart rate picked up. Those were signs of his body responding sexually, he mused, and met Nigel’s eyes again to see if his were too.

This boy was so young, if he was eighteen it would have been a surprise to Nigel. He was never one to shy from danger, so when he clearly saw the effect he was having on the boy, he bent his knees and shifted one thigh between his legs, holding the small of his back close as he rolled his hips suggestively. “Perfect, darling,” he said with a smirk.

Adam’s breath hitched at that, his body pressed tight to Nigel’s. He in turn put his leg between the older man’s to do the same type of motion. It felt good, almost like how he imagined sex in a way. “Thank you,” he said, softly, looking at him through dark wispy lashes. “I'm becoming aroused. Is this how dancing is supposed to make you feel?”

Adam responded so evocatively, with a barely discernible little sigh, the slight arching of his back and way his lithe body softened immediately against him, they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Nigel felt his own heart skip, which was odd because he was used to flirting... _ should be _ used to it by now. Every entitled kid from here to Hilton’s Head had tried to get with him, dancing close and clinging to his muscular frame like this, hoping for more. Well, perhaps “every” was an exaggeration. A shit ton, at least. Enough that it was weird as hell that he felt a fluttering in his chest the same time he saw those thick, curly lashes bat up at him, big blue eyes as he stood there blushing and grinding with him. “This kind of dancing, yeah, it does, hmm?” he answered, vaguely, but with a certain roughness to his voice.

“Yes,” Adam nodded as the song ended finally. He was both relieved and disappointed that it had. Another one came on right away but he wasn't sure what to do so he just kept his arms around Nigel’s neck. “What happens now?” he asked, his tone flat and almost robotic. “What are the next actions taken after a dance if we're finished?”

Nigel wanted badly to pull the boy into one of the back rooms and have his way with him. Instead, he gave him a little kiss, a quick one on his lips, and loosened his grip. “Anything you want, gorgeous,” he answered with a smile.

“You kissed me,” Adam said, not unhappy on the least but he was surprised. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do at the moment other than leave the noisy, crowded room. He smiled and looked at Nigel’s shoulder. “Can we leave this place? I was looking at the stars. I could show you?”

The dancer looked around. Another loud song was starting up on the jukebox, and he took Adam by the elbow, steering him through the crowd to the door. “Yeah, darling, of course.”

Adam was grateful and let Nigel lead him out. Once they were outside, he took a breath of fresh air, feeling better already. The boy walked with him until they were at the spot he'd first picked out. “See?” he remarked, casting his head up to the sky, marveling at the glimmering stars and the full moon.

Nigel looked up at the night sky. “Can’t say I’ve ever paid much notice of the sky before here. They keep me pretty busy. It’s...really beautiful,” he said as he looked around and grinned at the handsome young man.

“It is,” Adam nodded, and then looked over at Nigel, meeting his eyes for a few seconds. He thought his eyes looked warm like the sun, figuratively speaking, and he really liked the colors there. “There's a lot to see for those who choose to look. I guess it's like how you pay attention to dancing but I never have before tonight,” he smiled, his ears lifting as he did.

Nigel’s eyes drifted to his elfin ears, charmed at the way they wiggled slightly as he smiled. The boy’s face reflected the moonlight beautifully, and he was tempted to forget how fleeting the presence of the vacationers there was. “I’m happy I could show you a taste of the beauty of dancing. I’d love to show you more. Do you suppose your parents would let you take some lessons? I teach here,” he suggested.  

“They’d like that,” Adam said, knowing his father  and mother would be pleased that he was being more social and getting involved. They wanted him to be someone who could make the world better, especially with the boy’s level of intelligence. “I-I would like it too, Nigel.”

“It’s decided then, yes? I will find you tomorrow. First class is at two thirty,” he said, brushing his hand over Adam’s soft cheek and smiling fondly at him.  _ Just keep it business _ , he thought to himself as he looked into those big blue eyes that focused on his forehead. Funny kid.

Adam leaned into the touch and nodded, smiling at Nigel's brow. “Okay, tomorrow,” he said and wondered if that meant Nigel wasn't going to continue looking at the stars. He realized then that he actually needed to be home soon anyways, or not  _ home _ , but back at the cabin. “I'll see you at two thirty tomorrow, Nigel.”

Nigel was far more interested in the dark-haired beauty than the sky, and couldn’t really take his eyes off Adam. He put his hands in his pockets and smiled broadly. “I’m looking forward to it. Can I walk you to your cabin?”

“Maybe just close to it?” Adam asked, not sure what his dad might say, but it wasn't that he was ashamed in the least. He smiled at Nigel and held out his hand in offering, almost without thinking for once. The boy realized he hasn't been totally clear, so he added, “I would like you to accompany me, yes, please.”

Nigel knew most of the parents at this place wouldn’t approve of him, so he was fine with not making any kind of formal appearance. The boss always warned them about getting too chummy with the guests, after all. Nigel held his arm out chivalrously and offered it to the handsome lad. “Good, then shall we?”

“Yes,” Adam nodded and took his arm, preferring that to a hand anyways. It felt nice being close to him again, which was odd because he usually didn't like being touched. As they walked, he watched Nigel from his periphery. “I liked when you kissed me before.”

“I liked it too, darling,” he answered, glancing over at Adam. Nigel looked around them as they crossed the little bridge between the employees quarters and the rest of the resort. When they got to the other side, he walked Adam through the grass and over to a tree near the little path, where he pressed him and simply stared at him for a moment before stealing another kiss. Still closed mouth, but warm and soft. Nigel could only imagine what the boy would taste like. He released him and smiled with surprising tenderness for the gruff looking man.

“Oh…” Adam whispered and smiled back, meeting Nigel’s eyes again. He felt his heart beat harder, butterflies in his stomach or at least that's how he'd heard it be described before. The boy placed his hands on the dancer’s shoulders, holding fast. “Your lips feel really good and I like when you touch me too.”

Nigel wondered about this feeling. The touch of the boy’s lips, the way he looked up at him with those impossibly blue eyes, even though they wouldn't exactly focus on his, it was intoxicating. He felt like he was being dragged under a kind of spell. “So do you, gorgeous, and fuck, I love touching you. Gotta save a little something for the lesson though, hmm?” he hummed, leaning in to give him one more light kiss.

“Yes, I think that would be for the best,” Adam said in his monotone voice. He licked his lips and then stared off at the bush behind him. The lighting was pleasant now, and it was quiet, which he liked. There weren’t a lot of people around. He hoped tomorrow they would go someplace private. “Well, goodnight, Nigel,” he said and then turned away, walking towards the path to his cabin.

“Goodnight, beautiful,” he said after the boy, ad turned to walk back to the employee side of the camp. He turned and looked, watching Adam walk up the path, and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“What gives, Nigel?” A petite, red-headed girl on crutches asked as he neared the cabins. “You got a big stupid grin on your face like you got hit with cupid’s arrow,” she laughed, elbowing the guy next to her awkwardly, a tall dark-haired man.

“Was it that twink your were dancing with?” the man asked, poking Nigel playfully.

“You two cut it the fuck out? I’m just giving him dancing lessons, Darko. Jesus. And no cupid’s arrow, Gabi, so shut the fuck up, yeah?”

The girl laughed. “Don’t have to get all shy,  _ darling, _ ” she said sarcastically, imitating Nigel.

“Whatever. I’m having a smoke and hitting the hay. Goodnight you idiots.”

Gabi laughed and swiveled to Darko. “Let’s get another drink since Grandpa can’t keep up…”

“You need to take it easy since you broke your damn leg,” he retorted as they went back inside.

Nigel snorted and turned up the stairs to his cabin to get some sleep.

***

The next morning went by as usual, or as usual as Adam could make it. He’d done his routine and was counting the circles in the floor, waiting for the clock. At fifteen after two, he left, his dad and mom out playing crochet.

Dressed in khaki slacks and a royal blue NASA shirt, Adam walked to the location Nigel had specified, arriving at exactly two-thirty. Where was he?

Nigel was indeed running a couple minutes behind, his previous client was an elderly woman that insisted he escort her back to her bungalow and was a slow walker. Clad in a black muscle shirt and close-fitting black knit yoga-type pants, he ran up the steps to the studio space and inside, peeling off his shoes and socks. “Adam…sorry I’m late….” he said with a smile as he laid eyes on the young man.

“You're three minutes late, yes,” Adam nodded, his eyes sensitive to the lighting, as well as the little hum it made. It was like a off-key symphony in his head. But he took a breath and tuned it out when he saw how Nigel looked. “Was I supposed to wear tight black clothing? I like how it shows off your muscles. Is that why you wore it?” 

Nigel’s mouth dropped open at how blunt the kid was. “Wow...uhhh….thanks, angel. These are just my work-out clothes, for dance. You should wear minimal clothing and it should be breathable but close to the body so it doesn’t get in the way or impede movement,” he explained. He assessed the clothes Adam had on as he looked him over. “Tee shirt is fine, though you’ll be hot. You’ll sweat. Those pants, darling, you won’t be able to move much in them. It’ll be okay for our first lesson, but you’ll want leotards or even just your briefs. But I can look for something from one of the other guys if you didn’t bring anything - for tomorrow.”

Adam thought about it. He didn't particularly want clothing to be tight to his skin. Since they were alone right now, he unabashedly removed his pants, his space themed briefs and NASA shirt the only thing he had on in a matter of seconds. “I don't think I'd like leotards. This will be better,” he said, smiling a little as he looked off to the side of Nigel’s head. “Now is there any preliminary advice?” he pulled out a little notebook and pencil, preparing to jot any pertinent information down. “Or rules?”

Nigel’s mouth went dry as a bone as he inhaled sharply.  _ Who just fucking strips like this? _ he thought to himself in amazement, and tried hard not to leer at the teen’s cute little bubble butt. Yeah, with an ass like that it would be impossible  _ not _ to look. “Preliminary advice. Alright. Most of this is going to be muscle memory. We will repeat movements over and over until you memorize them. There’s certain steps to remember in certain dances, yeah, but it’s about rhythm, learning the space your body occupies and becoming aware of yourself,” Nigel said, walking over to the small boom box in the corner and turning on the music.

When the music came on, Adam flinched a little, but finished his notes and set it down on the table. He stood in the middle of the room and waited for Nigel to join him. The volume wasn't overly loud, thankfully. “I'm very in tune with my body. I have had three erections already today, several last night. I masturbated for eight minutes prior to ejaculation, though my average is seven minutes. It varies,” he explained and then when he saw the look on the dancer’s face, blushed. “I'm sorry, was I talking too much about my penis? I talk too much when I get excited. Not sexually excited. I am usually quiet for that.”

Nigel was at a complete loss for words for the first time in his life, and looked at the boy with an expression best characterized as a mix of perplexed and amused. “We...uh…. _ Adam _ , this is a  _ dance lesson, _ correct? What exactly is going on here, darling?” he asked, smiling kindly and moving closer with a furrowed brow.

Adam furrowed his brow next and wondered if he was being made fun of. “Yes, it's a dance lesson. I thought you knew that,” he answered. “You said I should take off my pants so I did. Then you said I need to be aware of myself so I was explaining that I am already. I didn't cover the other things you said because it didn't seem necessary to just yet.”

He tilted his head curiously, wondering if something wasn’t a bit off in the young man, but he shrugged it off.  _ This is a dance lesson, the boy is a guest, do your fucking job and shut up, Nigel, _ he thought to himself. “You’ve done very well, good start, Adam. As long as you’re comfortable. Alright…” Nigel began.

“I've only taken off my pants and that's hardly dancing,” Adam stated, wondering how he was doing  _ very well _ . Was Nigel being condescending to silence him? He couldn't be sure there either. “That said, I'm comfortable and ready to begin.”

Nigel smiled and showed Adam some basic stretches to warm him up as the exotic music wafted through the room. He showed him, using the mirror, where to pay close attention, and as he stood behind him, he tried very sincerely not to notice the way the fabric of his “space briefs” clung to his perfectly round ass. It was certainly not easy.

Adam made it through the stretching and watched, entirely focused on that and not Nigel behind him. If he weren't engrossed in what he was learning though, he would have been very aware as he was quite handsome.

Nigel wanted to show him slower dancing to close the lesson out, and placed his hands around the boy’s waist. “Put your hands on my shoulders, like so,” he instructed.

Adam did as he was told and put his hands firmly on Nigel’s shoulders, likely gripping too hard without meaning to. The hands on his bare waist had him a little aroused but he wasn't hard, thankfully. “Okay, Nigel.”

“We can start at arm's length and sway, like so, or move closer if you like, like this.” Nigel closed the space between them, pulling him against his body, and they moved slowly, the Romanian’s lips nearly brushing Adam’s neck. He felt butterflies and a heat low in his belly as he felt the boy’s chest against him.

“I-I like this dancing,” Adam stated, gooseflesh forming on his skin. He felt a stir in his briefs and a flutter in his chest, but kept on moving. Instinctively, he angled his head to the side, just a little, as they moved together. Adam looked into Nigel’s eyes then, just for a brief moment and swallowed.

Nigel’s hand drifted from the small of Adam’s back only slightly lower, to the top of the crest of his ass. He desperately wanted to touch, but knew how dangerous it could be. Still, he pressed his lips against the skin of Adam’s exposed neck, and before he realized it he was lightly kissing the soft, pale skin there. “I like it too,” he whispered.

The light kiss on one hand felt really good, but on the other it was too light. He liked firm touches. Adam took a breath and tried to ignore that aspect, focusing on the fact that Nigel was kissing him at all. “Can you do that harder?” he asked, grasping strong shoulders with curled hands. The boy was definitely hard though, his briefs tenting and pushing against the other.

Nigel smiled at the request. “Kiss you harder? Oh, well, darling,” he sighed, and began sucking each kiss up his neck, tugging at the skin. He moved his hands firmly to Adam’s hips, feeling his hardness as he ground their hips together in a very distinctly different kind of dance. “You like this better, angel?” he asked roughly.

“Yes, thank you,” Adam breathed out, almost moaning. He was really aroused now, his heart beating faster, and he ground his hips the way he'd memorized their very first dance together. It was actually a bit impressive at just how quickly he was learning. “I'm sexually excited Nigel, I assume you are too, since you're kissing my neck like that.”

Nigel took Adam’s hand from his shoulder and moved it between them, showing him the impressive bulge that filled his stretchy knit pants. “I am, Adam,” he confessed huskily. “I shouldn't be, but I am.”

“O-oh,” Adam gasped and instinctively gave it a squeeze, tracing it with his fingers. The feel of the fabric wasn't bothersome and he liked how it seemed to outline the length of Nigel’s hard cock. “Why shouldn't you be? Is it because I've never had sex before? I don't think I mentioned being a virgin, but I might have.”

Nigel gasped internally, trying to conceal his outward reaction.  _ Fuck,  _ he thought to himself. “Really? No, you never mentioned it, gorgeous. Not the kind of thing one usually brings up to someone you just met, eh?”

“We’ve kissed a couple of times now,” Adam said, and that meant that he was already closer to Nigel than most. He moved his hand from the dancer’s bulge then, realizing he'd been tracing it with his fingertip for longer than he should have. “And yes, I am a virgin.”

Nigel released a disappointed grumble at the loss of contact, but instead reached lower, during to cup Adam’s ass cheeks, and pulled him closer still against his broad frame. “How far have you gone before, with anyone?” he asked, sucking the soft shell of Adam’s ear between his lips and licking along the edge.

“I've kissed a girl before, and then this with you,” Adam answered on a moan, his skin heating up. The boy all by climbed up the dancer’s body, writhing against him as his breath picked up. “N-Nigel… I… can we go someplace private or lock the door here?”

Nigel could feel himself so hard he was leaking pre come. He let go of Adam, panting softly. “We can go upstairs, to my loft,” he said, his voice rough with need. As he moved away to go turn off the music and lock up, he found himself walking awkwardly, pushing down his dick. As soon as he was done, he gestured for Adam to pick up his clothes. “Stairs are this way.”

Adam nodded and picked up his clothing, not bothering to put it back on since they didn't have to go outdoors. He started up the stairs, his ass flexing with each step, cock hard and straining against the fabric of his briefs. Once he was at the top, he stood back and waited for Nigel. “This is very optimal placement to have your loft.”

Nigel couldn't tear his eyes off Adam’s round, perky ass, and the way his galaxy briefs clung to his skin was hypnotic. He followed close behind like a hungry dog, licking his lips at his muscular, thick thighs. The boy’s upper body was slender and hairless, but his ass and legs were firm, well-shaped, with the lightest dusting of hair covering them. “I find it convenient, yes,” he purred, coming up quickly behind him to open the door and turn on the light when they reached the room at the top of the stairs.  


	2. Chapter 2

Adam went inside when it was open and set his clothing on the chair, folding them neatly. He turned to look at Nigel, his cock pressing up to the top of his waistband, the smallest bit of pink showing. “Do you take many students up here?” he asked, not bothered either way, just curious. “Or am I the first?”

Nigel was never, ever embarrassed. And while he certainly had a reputation, he was actually pretty selective about who he bedded. “There’s been no shortage of askers, but I’m not exactly a _man_ _whore_ , if that's what you mean,” he laughed nervously, high cheekbones darkening. “Never anyone as gorgeous as you, that’s the truth,” he added, pulling his black muscle shirt over his head and revealed a broad, sinewy chest of dark hair and muscle.

Adam walked over then, and reached out to run his long fingers through Nigel’s chest hair. It felt soft and he liked the texture. “Okay, thank you and I wouldn't imply you are a man whore,” he said softly, looking at him through hooded blue hues--actually holding eye contact. “I'd like you to touch me now, please.”

Nigel looked down to see a glistening bead of wetness at the tip of a beautiful pink cock, peeking out the top of his briefs. He slipped a finger into the waistband and pulled him closer, sliding one hand inside and behind him to cup his bare bottom. He took Adam’s jaw in the other hand and dipped his chin to sweep his tongue over the seam of his lips before slipping inside with a hungry moan. “Yes…” he exhaled as he explored Adam’s sweet mouth.

The boy felt every inch of his skin heat up as they kissed, his hips rolling slowly. He in turn slid his hands into the band of Nigel’s tight dancing pants and tugged them down, touching his ass before moving to his cock. “Oh...wow,” he breathed out when they parted to catch their breath and felt the weight of his dick in his hand. “Nigel-”

The Romanian’s thick, veiny cock jump and filled completely in Adam’s grasp, soft, slender fingers curled tentatively around him with such care and awe, it took his breath away. No one had ever touched him this way, not that he could remember. The boy tasted like nothing else too, sweet like apples. Nigel held the back of his head firmly as he devoured his mouth, and moved his palm from the boy’s soft rear to the hard, dripping cock at the front of his briefs. Gripping his cock, he tugged a few times with a moan. “Fuck….Adam…”

“Nigel,” Adam moaned, and then tugged off his briefs, stepping out of them. He didn't stop kissing Nigel as he did so, all but climbing up his body afterwards. He was a virgin, but  _ so _ on fire for the dancer, and he'd watched porn so he knew what was to be expected. “I think we should go into your bedroom, that is where intercourse should take place, for the first time at least. I'd like there to be several.”

Nigel laughed at the blunt way the boy said it, and led him to the bedroom; it was a studio loft, and all one room, his bed behind a curtain that hung loosely from the rafters. As they neared the bed he stopped to quickly shed the pants he wore until he stood naked in front of the teenager. “See what you've done to me?” he remarked, thumbing over the tip of his cock and letting it slap heavily against his flat, hairy belly.

“Oh…” Adam breathed out, his own cock at attention and leaking. It was angry and very pink, his plump balls hanging between his thick thighs. “I'd like to put it in my mouth. Would  _ you _ like that?” he asked, reaching out to stroke him softly, going down and cupping the older man's balls.

Nigel’s jaw went slack and he nodded his head vigorously. “Never turn down a blow job from such a sexy thing as you are, darling,” he responded.

Adam blushed and then kissed Nigel once before going down on his knees. “I'd like to take my time with this. I've seen it done, but let me know if you don't like it, because I won't know otherwise,” he said and then wrapped his hand around the man's cock. The boy stuck his tongue out and flicked it over the tip, tasting the precome there. It was good, not unpleasant at all, so he decided to continue. Moving down, he lapped at the dancer's balls, taking each one into his warm mouth as his hand stroked him. “Mm.”

Nigel’s thighs shook and he moaned; the silky, kittenish lick and wet heat of Adam’s mouth felt so much better than he’d anticipated. “Fuck...oh fuck, Adam, that’s fucking perfect...fuck,” he gasped, running his fingers into the teen’s short raven curls.

With the encouraging words, Adam nodded, very aroused at the way Nigel was responding. He took his own cock into his pale hand and began to stroke it, moaning as he pressed his tongue flat against the underside of the dancer’s dick. Running it up to the fat tip, swirling around the head, he took it into his mouth and then sucked down, pink cheeks hollowed as cerulean hues flirted up to meet fiery amber in a heated gaze.

The dance instructor thought he was going to pass out from how good it felt. It was incredible. His ass flexed as he rolled his hips against Adam’s face, leaning down to rub his soft, pink cheeks when they were full of his cock. “You keep that up, I won’t last long, darling…” he rumbled, staring down enraptured at the blue-eyed beauty.

Adam popped off then and stood up. “Oh okay. I don't want you to ejaculate too soon,” he said, glad he was doing so good though since it was his first time trying that. He wiped his mouth and looked awkwardly at Nigel’s shoulder.

Nigel saw the look on Adam’s face and the way he wouldn’t meet his gaze, and he stopped him, grabbed his wrist. Looking at him with concern, he squatted, his cock bobbing up and down, dripping wet. “Adam, wait. Are you alright? Why won’t you look at me?” he asked quietly.

Oh. That was right. Nigel didn't know. Adam really didn't want to tell him. He'd tried to seem normal enough. “I'm okay, Nigel,” he said, making himself hold eye contact. “I have this thing, it's called Asperger’s syndrome. It means I'm not good with social interactions or reading people's expressions. It includes problems with eye contact. I don't like loud noises or certain smells or textures.”

Nigel thought he’d heard of that before, but mostly all he could think of was how relieved it wasn’t  _ him _ that was making the teen nervous. “Baby...baby it’s okay. I just didn’t know if I’d done something. I’m glad you’re okay...come here. Don’t fucking worry about that right now, Adam,” he said, pulling the boy into his arms and moving him onto his bed. Sitting on the edge, he cupped his face and dipped his chin, nosing over his sharp jawline. “The Aspergers doesn’t matter to me, if you’re worried about that, angel. I like you.”

“You do? I'm glad because I like you too. A lot,” Adam said with a smile. He turned his face to kiss Nigel again, more passionately. The boy was glad that the dancer didn't mind his syndrome though to him it was just how he was. “I still want to have sex. If you do.”

Nigel groaned a bit at the words, and his hands drifted down as he held the boy. He licked into Adam’s mouth and sucked his tongue, turning Adam onto his back to lay him down on his bed. Climbing on top of him and pulled away to cast a lustful look at him, one hand skating down his smooth chest to grip his cock. “I really want that too, gorgeous.”

Adam laid still, watching Nigel. He was glad that he wasn't touching him too softly, but just the perfect amount of pressure. The boy moaned softly, and finally jerked his hips up to thrust into the dancer’s grasp. “Okay. I'm glad we're on the same page, so to speak, Nigel.”

“You like when I am a little rough, firm, yeah?” Nigel asked, defending to Adam’s neck and sucking had kisses over the smooth ivory skin.

“Yes, light touches are irritating,” Adam answered and then began to breath heavier as he felt those lips on his neck. The boy reached over and grasped Nigel's cock, thumbing over the unsheathed tip. “I like that a lot. Oh, Nigel…”

“Fuck,” Nigel groaned, his cock still slippery from Adam’s blow job. “I need to work you open if I’m gonna fuck you, beautiful. Your first time might still hurt a little, but I’ll take my time, okay?” he said, scraping his teeth down Adam’s neck.

“I trust you, Nigel,” Adam said, with all his honesty as he removed his hand and spread his lean but thick legs. He knew what to expect during intercourse, but he was really excited. “I like your teeth on my body. I also like how you talk to me. “

“Then that’s exactly what you’ll fuckin get, angel,” Nigel murmured. He found a sweet spot under his chin and bit gently with a low hum. He chased it with his tongue, lapping over and up until he reached his mouth once more. “You taste perfect. Lay on your belly, Adam.”

Adam rolled over onto his belly, ass pert and ready. He laid there anxiously, eagerly awaiting what was to come. “Okay, Nigel.”

Nigel pushed down on his cock when he stood, and rummaged through the dresser next to his bed until he found a small plastic bottle. “Lube, a virgin’s best friend,” he chuckled, still not completely grasping that Adam didn’t get all his jokes.

“Lubricant is inanimate,” Adam said but laughed too, since the thought maybe he might be joking. The boy pressed his hips into the bed, seeking friction as he waited. “I have fingered myself anally once before. I found it pleasurable even if I couldn’t quite reach my prostate.”

Nigel grinned as he crawled back onto the bed, situating himself between the boy’s creamy thighs. He kneaded a ripe ass cheek and hummed in delight. “Hmmm. You won’t have to worry about that with me, angel. I’ll have you seeing stars and screaming my name, I guarantee it,” he answered. He pulled his cheeks open, exposing a very hot, very small opening, which he tapped lightly before pouring lube on his palm to warm it up. “Beautiful…”

Adam wasn't sure how an anus was beautiful but he was glad Nigel was happy. It felt really good as well, and his cock throbbed at the feeling of his private area being touched like that by someone other than himself. “I would have to be outside to see the stars, Nigel,” he said with a little breathy moan.

Nigel’s warm, wet tongue found the ring around his opening, licking at it gently. He swirled around the entrance, prodding his tongue in a bit further, his thumb pressing inside. “Not this time, darling” he murmured as he replaced his thumb with his well-lubed index finger, sliding it inside.

Breath hitching, Adam moaned at the feeling, legs spreading as his knees dug into the bed. He could have sworn then that he  _ did _ see stars. “Oh, wow, Nigel…” the teen cried out, his body on fire with lust. He felt a sensory overload and in a good way.

Nigel worked his thick finger in and out, his cock dripping heavily between his legs. The boy's body was so desperately tight but soft inside, and the thought of fucking him was incendiary. “Is it ok? He asked, pressing in deeper until he found his small round gland, circling it slowly.

“Yes,” Adam managed, his hole twitching around Nigel’s finger as he finally started to loosen up just a bit. The boy scrambled for purchase in the sheets, his pink cock leaking against the mattress as he arched his hips up to take more of the dancer's finger inside. “More please.”

Nigel groaned at how willingly Adam’s body submitted, and he gently added a second finger, pressing a little deeper each time. When he felt that tight little ring of muscle relax, he pushed until his fingertips grazed the nub again, and he rubbed circles slowly, teeth grazing the plush curve of ass as he finger fucked him. “Yeah, just like that gorgeous, feels good, hmm?”

“Yes,” Adam breathed out, beginning to grind more against the fingers in his ass. He liked how Nigel worked him open perfectly, not hurting him at all. “N-Nigel, please, I need...I'm ready,” he said, a moan following as gripped the sheets white knuckled.  

Nigel knew the boy had no idea what he was asking, and so he slid a third finger inside, twisting his wrist slowly. He could tell just by the gasp of breath he needed to be opened just a bit more. “I don’t want to hurt you, love, and it will hurt at first. Once I’m inside though…” he drifted off and expertly rubbed the pad of a fingertip against his prostate, right where he knew it would feel like almost too much. Oh,  _ now _ he was ready.

Adam felt the difference and he moaned loudly when that spot was rubbed over and over again. “Oh, yes, Nigel!” he groaned, his ass pert and high. He felt his cock dripping with precome, throbbing with arousal and he knew that Nigel truly was going to show him what he'd been missing. “It feels so good.”

Nigel vigorously worked his fingers in and out, finally slipping them out when he knew he was good and relaxed. The Romanian poured a generous amount of lube over his veiny, hard length, and kneeled behind Adam, pulling his hips up higher and bracing himself against the back often teenager’s thighs. He pulled his foreskin down, exposing the rosy tip and pushing the head against Adam’s twitching, open hole. “I’m going to do it now, angel, okay?” he huffed, biting his lip and reaching beneath Adam to stroke his smaller cock a few times.

“Okay, Nigel,” Adam whispered, moaning and then taking a breath to relax himself in preparation. He was ready and thought it was good that Nigel was going to be his first. “I'm ready.”

Nigel locked eyes with the boy as he entered him, holding his chin with one hand. He wanted him to see him fully in the moment, to realize the connection. As he cock was crushed by the tight heat of his body, he paused once he was fully inside, savouring the way Adam throbbed around him. “Please tell me you’re okay,” he whispered.

Adam’s breath hitched as he looked into Nigel’s eyes, feeling the spark there. He'd heard about that before but never knew how it would feel or if it would ever happen to him - but here he was. “I'm okay, I like it very much. You prepared me enough and-- oh Nigel, you're stimulating my p-prostate,” he cried out, unable to properly finish his thought as he darted out his tongue in invitation for a kiss.

Adam’s body felt like pure heaven. Warm and tight, wet, he fit like a glove. He looked down to watch his veiny, olive shaft sinking in with a squeeze, Adam’s puffy pink hole pulsing around him, pushing him out and pulling him in alternately. On a particularly deep thrust inside, Nigel took the teen’s mouth hard, scraping his teeth across his tongue and sucking. “Oh fuck, Adam….feels like you are made for me,” he gasped.

Adam looked back over his shoulder at Nigel, a curl hanging in his eyes as he gripped the sheets and began to push back against the dancer’s body. It felt so good, so undeniably perfect and he knew he had feelings for him. “Mm, Nigel. Yes, I agree,” he moaned and kissed him again, his pert cheeks parting beautifully for his date. “Harder, please.”

“You can take more? Well then, more you will get,” Nigel rasped beginning to pump in and out faster of the sweet boy. One hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him to full hardness knowing it would drive him closer and closer. Nigel fucked into him even as sweat dripped from his brow onto perfectly clear, porcelain skin, dewy and pink with his efforts.

“Oh!” Adam moaned loudly, loving it. Everything was perfect with the way Nigel took him. It was amazing honestly, and the boy knew he was attached; he couldn't get enough of him. After a few more pumps and thrusts, he felt his orgasm build, his chest heaving with each pant just before his cock spurted come, hole clamping. “Nigel, Nigel-!!”

Watching the way Adam turned back and looked at him with those blue eyes, rimmed in sinfully dark lashes, his lips red and wet, parted as he gasped, Nigel bucked into him hard and hooked his thumb into his mouth, bracing his hip with his free hand. Fucking hell, he loved the contrast of his thick, dark fingers between those beautiful lips. “Oh come for me, come on my cock, oh fuck I’m gonna fill you with come, Adam…”

Adam rode out the last few waves of his orgasm and sucked on Nigel’s thumb, swirling his tongue around it in a way that looked entirely debauched; it was as though the boy was Lolita himself, wantonly moving and bucking, begging the Romanian to fill him up. He moaned around the digit, scraping the skin with his teeth as his hole pulsed and squeezed.

Between the pull of his virgin body and the way he looked suckling his thumb, Nigel came with a deep growl, slamming hard into Adam over and over and howling his name. “Oh Adam fucking hell, fuck, fuck…” he groaned, his load emptying inside the teen.

“Nigel!” Adam cried out, nearly coming again, or so it seemed. He shook with pleasure, and collapsed onto his belly, his cock soft and spent. “That was good,” he said, breathily, but it was an understatement. It was incredible, but the boy didn't know how to express it properly.

Nigel laid down beside him, panting and wiping the sweat from his brow. “I’m glad your first time was...satisfactory, gorgeous,” he answered, grinning down at the boy. He looked so well-fucked, Nigel couldn’t help but feel a little smug. He ran thick fingers through Adam’s wet curls. “You look so fucking good like this…”

“It was more than satisfactory,” Adam panted and then rolled over onto his side to face Nigel. He smiled tiredly and snuggled into the older man. “Thank you. You look very good too. I like how your skin shines when you sweat, it accentuates your muscles.”

“Mmmm. Thank you darling. I think I’ll have a lot of...dancing and positions to show you while you’re here, mm?” He lazily ran his fingers over Adam’s back, smiling down at him. This was going to be the best fucking summer ever.

“Okay, I think that is fine but I'll need to rest first. I'm too tired to dance right now,” Adam said, taking what Nigel said literally. He'd also have to go home later before his dad woke up the next morning.

Nigel chuckled at that. “Oh fuck, babe, no not tonight. I meant, the rest of the time you’re here.” He kissed the soft dark curls. “Damn it, Adam. You’re amazing, you know that?” He asked.

“Oh okay, but you had said while I was here. So I wasn't certain,” Adam said and then smiled at the compliment. He nestled into the Romanian’s chest, happy there. “I didn't know that but I do now. Thank you for telling me, Nigel. I think you're amazing too, damn it.”

The dance teacher smirked. “Picking up my foul mouth? Watch it, your parents won't like it. In fact, I fucking doubt they’d approve of me at all. I think we have to keep this a secret, Adam. Employees are forbidden from fraternizing with guests, you know?”

Adam was going to explain that with Asperger's it meant he sometimes mimicked language or body language but then he realized the last part of what Nigel said. “Oh. Okay. I won't tell anyone. I suppose it's not a lie because they won't be asking. A-are you ashamed of me because I have Asperger's?”

Nigel’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “Not at all. It's me...you get it, don't you? You’re a handsome, rich kid with his parents on summer holiday. I'm a poor working schlub that needs this job to survive. I'm uneducated, poor. People look at me like I'm just a piece of meat. Your folks I guarantee wouldn't approve of you being with me, Adam.” He rubbed his face sadly.

“Well I am my own man,” Adam said, meaning it. “I have always done everything my parents wanted me too but I'm growing up. I can make my own choices. I don't care that you aren't wealthy.” He leaned over and kissed Nigel. “You're not just a piece of meat. You're Nigel and you're handsome and I like you a lot.”

“That means a lot to me, darling. Thank you. But...you have a bit to learn though about how things work. I understand that’s how you feel, but your parents can have a lot of control over what you do, who you see. They can still forbid you from dating me, you know.” Nigel said gently, rubbing Adam’s arm as they lay in his small bed in the loft above the dance studio. Adam made it seem so simple when it really was anything but. It was the purity and innocence of youth.

Adam contemplated that and nodded. “Okay, I'll take that all into consideration,” he said and looked up at the ceiling, wondering why things had to be so difficult for everyone else. “I won't tell anyone. We can just be extra cautious.”

Nigel nodded. “And just so you’re clear - I’m not ashamed of you. But there’s a camp rules against employees fraternizing with guests - though to be fair, they all do it. Still, I can’t afford to lose this job. I got nothing else, and I count on this money every summer.” Nigel sighed and sat up. I better get you back to your bungalow before it gets any later, darling.”

Adam frowned, slightly, but nodded. He'd just lost his virginity and now he was leaving. He got up and started to get dressed. “It's okay. I can walk to my temporary home on my own. I don't want you to be seen with me, Nigel,” he said and meant it, not wanting to get the dancer fired. “I'll see you for our next lesson.”

Nigel looked over at him, mid step as he was about to put on his sweatpants, and furrowed his brow in confusion. “Adam...are you...are you sure? I mean, I can walk with you…”

“I would like to have you with me, Nigel, but you've just said you need your job and you could be fired if you're seen with me,” Adam reminded, not sure why Nigel looked confused, but all the signs pointed to that.

Nigel nodded, understanding the logic. “Alright. Sorry I just...you’ll be okay. I’ll see you for your lesson tomorrow, right?” he asked, moving closer and catching Adam around his waist.

Adam leaned in and kissed Nigel, holding his face as his waist was snared. He licked inside slowly, groaning a bit at the feel of tongue against tongue. “Yes, I'll be okay, I understand, Nigel. I don't want you to lose your job,” he said and threaded his fingers through long strands. “I liked tonight.”

Nigel’s eyes drifted to Adam’s sweet, lovely lips, and he kissed him again, inhaling deeply and tangling his tongue with the boy’s one more time. He was like an addiction he couldn’t get enough of. He knew, in the back of his mind, how dangerous this really was, and he didn’t care, not with those sleepy, stunning baby blue eyes staring back at him. “I liked it too, gorgeous. A lot. I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

“Yes,” Adam said and then smiled, his cheeks rosy as he looked down at the floor and then back Nigel again. He didn't want him to get in trouble but he'd also never felt this way about….anyone. With a touch to the dancer's chest, he left, heading home where he laid in bed - his parents none the wiser - and thought of Nigel until he fell asleep.

***

Gabi was teasing him mercilessly about his handsome new teenaged student, knowing the instant she saw him that he was in love. “Oh, you’re so fucked, Nigel,” she laughed. It was the day after their “date”, and Nigel was finishing breakfast to get prepared for the lesson. They were all hanging out in the dance hall, waiting for their respective guests to come in for lessons.  

Darko coughed and kicked Nigel under the table as their boss walked by. “You better figure out what you’re going to do for the dance, Nigel,” he barked. “With Gabriella in this condition, I expect you to find a competent partner and be ready.”

“Yeah, sir, of course,” he said confidently, and when the man moved on, he rolled his eyes and sighed. “What the fuck am I supposed to do?”

Gabi picked at the small basket next to her; she’d be leading some young ladies in arts and crafts since she couldn’t dance. “I’ve got no idea, Nigel. Who else can dance like me? No one. You may have to just tell him you’re out.”

“Out of what?” Adam asked as he walked up, wearing khakis and a white button up shirt, a few open at the top since he was hot and he also wanted to be cooler for the dancing. He'd caught the tail end of the conversation.

The redhead smiled at the handsome kid. “There’s a big dance, a show, really, at the end of the season. All of us put it on or the guests, sort of a  _ thank you for sharing your summer with us _ thing. Normally I dance with Nigel, we’re a team. But, as you see,” she grimaced, gesturing with resignation at her cast.

Nigel stepped forward and looked around, not seeing the others arrive yet, and reached for Adam’s hand affectionately. “I’ll just tell them you know, I can’t,” he said with a sad smile.

Darko narrowed his eyes at them. “Unless…” he started, looking from Nigel to Adam and back again.

Adam stared blankly at Darko, holding Nigel’s hand as he waited for him to finish his sentence. It was bothersome that he wasn't. Why was everyone now being quiet and staring at him? The boy replayed the conversation in his mind, thinking about Gabi too. “Oh!” he said rather loudly, likely startling at least one of them. “D-do you want me to do it?”

Darko clapped his hands and slapped Nigel on the shoulder. “It’s fucking genius. Think about it. It’s fucking - it’s a new day - the two of you dance together for the showcase, stunning, handsome couple like you, this fucking good-looking kid - he’s a walking Prince Charming for fuck’s sake. This is fucking perfect. Just what we need to shake up the place, break the traditional bullshit of the past and get modern.”

Gabi shook her head doubtfully. “It’s too much too soon. Adam is very attractive, but learning the moves - it’s too much to expect from anyone in the space of a couple of weeks. I don’t know,” she said.

“I think he can do it,” Nigel said authoritatively. “I think Darko’s right. I’m sick and tired of the boss’ stodgy old ways. If we want to bring in new young clientele, and maybe excite and shake up the current guests, this would be a great way to do it. Adam, are you open to it? Let me teach you a dance routine that we perform for the showcase at the end of the season?”

“Okay, I'll do it,” Adam said, seeing the look on Nigel’s face - one he could read. He didn't want to let him down and it was a routine. He was good at routines. The boy smiled a little, looking mostly at Nigel instead of the others. “I know I can learn it. I'm good at learning.”

“You’ll have to spend every waking minute working on it with him, Nigel,” Gabi said, clicking her tongue and surveying the teenage boy. “But I can help with his costume,” she said thoughtfully.

“Don’t worry about the practicing. We’ll start with our lesson today, Adam, yeah? I have a few others after you, but they’ll be done in a couple hours. When I get off from the last lesson, We’ll start again tonight, ok? After dinner.” Nigel squeezed Adam’s arm and shooed the others off. “Now get lost you two, we have work.”

“Okay, that sounds good,” Adam nodded, grateful the others were leaving. He liked it best when it was just he and Nigel. As soon as they were gone, he wrapped his arms around his neck. “I'm ready.”

They worked together long and hard, many hours every day - pretty much every spare moment Nigel had. When he wasn’t eating, sleeping, or giving other guests dance lessons, he was training the teen boy. There were challenges, but Adam was a remarkably fast learner and understood the mathematical principles of movement very well. He did get frustrated easily, and seemed more focused on the structure and timing, but Nigel was very impressed with how quickly he memorized the moves. There was still a problem though, one that he wasn’t sure could be overcome in time for the end of season showcase - the running lift.


	3. Chapter 3

“So anyway, do you think Nigel’s heard about it yet?” Nigel had walked up to his friends Gabi and Darko, over hearing them talking at breakfast. The employees were eating and having coffee in their communal hall, people milling about before heading to the guest side of the resort to go to work for the day. 

“Heard about what?” he asked around a piece of bacon. Coffee in hand, he flipped a chair around and sat on it backwards, looking between the red head and the big Romanian man.

Darko rolled his eyes. “She’s going on about a contest in town. Off site. There’s a dance contest with a big cash prize. I mean, maybe if Gabi wasn’t crippled right now, but…” he slid the small flyer across the table to show him.

Gabi’s bright blue eyes flashed excitedly. “Nigel, you should enter it with Adam. Come on, it would be perfect. Give him a chance to dance in front of people for real, see how much he’s learned?”

Nigel furrowed his brow as he read the advertisement. “Fuck. A grand? That’s a hell of a lot of money to pass up without trying. I’ll think about it.” He folded the paper up and shoved it in his pocket. “The boss can’t know though, he’d fucking flip out.”

“We can help you sneak outta here and cover for you, for sure,” Gabi said, elbowing Darko. “Right?”

“Of course, yeah,” he said. “It’s a good idea, you’re right.”

Nigel took a forkful of eggs and shoveled them in his mouth. “Wait until you see how far he’s come. The kid is good. He’s memorized the steps, if I can just get him to relax his body, it’ll all come together.”

The trio finished eating breakfast and headed to their respective corners of the resort, Darko doing a tutorial on poker and card games, Gabi a crafts class with the younger children and ladies, and Nigel his dance students.

There were a few rather handsy middle-aged ladies, and normally he might’ve tried to get somewhere with them, if nothing else for the extra cash he’d sometimes make on “private lessons”. But he had no interest in that, and all he could think about was Adam.

Adam was his last student of the day, and he had made up his mind to try and convince him to participate in the contest with him. He was changing the music and checked his watch, knowing the boy would be there any moment.

The boy walked in, right on time of course and smiled. “Hello, Nigel,” he said and headed over to the Romanian. He was always glad to see Nigel, but he was starting to feel bad that he was hiding things from his parents.

“Hello, gorgeous. How are you today?” he asked, walking over to the handsome dark-haired teen and pulling him into his embrace. He slid his arms around his waist and smiled.

Adam wrapped his arms around Nigel's neck and kissed him. “I'm well, Nigel, how are you?” he asked, looking up at him with big doe eyes. “Are going to practice the lifts today?”

“We are, beautiful. But I’m feeling like getting out of here, escaping a bit. I have something special in mind.” He took Adam’s hand, interlocking their fingers together. “Let’s go, okay?” he remarked, tugging him out the back door.

“O-okay,” Adam said, and padded out with Nigel. He wondered what he had in mind and if he knew that surprises weren't really his thing. Either way though, it was Nigel, and he trusted him. So it was fine.

Nigel walked him to an all black fifty-seven Chevy BelAir parked outside, a gorgeous classic car, if a bit beat up. He opened the passenger door for him, got in, buckled up and adjusted the mirror before winking over at the boy and starting the car. “Gonna take us to the lake. I packed a picnic for us and everything, Adam,” he said.

“You did?” Adam asked, rhetorically, more happy and surprised than anything. He buckled up also and blushed at the wink, looking around the inside of the car. “This is nice. I like it and I like that we are going to the lake. Did you pack sunscreen? If not I have some on my keychain.”

Nigel laughed. “No, I didn’t bring any, I’m pretty dark as it is. I don’t know, unless Gabi threw some back there,” he said, looking at the duffel in the back seat. He had brought a change of clothes for each of them - a tee shirt and shorts from the gift shop for Adam- as well as some towels, as he planned on swimming.

Adam laughed, and then was silent as Nigel drove them to the lake. Once they got there, he got out, not having expected on getting into the water, so he was glad that Nigel had brought towels and clothing. He wondered how he knew what his size was but decided to just ask him that later. It was clear out, not too hot, not cold, just enough sky to see and with some wispy clouds, all tied together with a nice breeze.

“I’m glad there’s not a lot of people here.”

Nigel had chosen this place for that exact reason. He knew at this time of day they’d have much of the area to themselves. He took Adam’s hand, the other carrying their food, and led them to a small clearing with picnic tables. He started to pull things out of the bag and spread them across the table.

Adam sat down, smiling, putting on a pair of sunglasses he found in the bag to protect his eyes. “I will eat and then put on my sunscreen. If you change your mind about using any, please let me know and you can use mine.”

Nigel looked up with a raised brow at that and smirked. “That sounds like a fucking wonderful idea, darling. I can help you and you can help me.” He pulled a pair of aviators out of his pocket and put them on, as it really was remarkably sunny. He couldn’t help but admire how handsome Adam looked in his glasses. Gorgeous little thing.

A pause; Nigel looked really handsome like that. He always looked that way. “Okay, that sounds good, Nigel and um. Dad says I should thank people for kindnesses. Thank you for the picnic, Nigel, and for packing things we need. Although if you’d told me, I could have helped.”

Adam nodded. That seemed like the right way to thank someone. Yes. Very good.

“You’re most welcome. It’s my pleasure really,” he said. “Nice to get away from the other guests and work for a while, yeah? No one will bother us out here.” Nigel reached for a bottle of water, biceps moving under tanned skin visible in his tank top shirt.

“Mhm,” Adam agreed, though admittedly he was distracted by Nigel’s muscles rippling like that. He squirmed a little in his seat, taking a bite of his sandwich. “You’re very attractive. I like how you look.”

Adam didn’t mean to blurt it out, or say it so loudly, but he had to. It was all but screaming under his skin to be said. Immediately, he ducked his head back down to his food.

Nigel licked his lips as Adam spoke; he looked so young and boyish with the rosy blush that warmed his pink skin. He reached forward and thumbed a dab of mayonnaise that was at the edge of his ripe, red mouth. “That’s pretty fucking fortunate for me, angel, because I think you’re the most beautiful little thing I’ve ever laid eyes on, you know that?”

“I am?” Adam asked, softly, then took Nigel’s thumb into his mouth, instinctively and impulsively, suckling it. He felt his skin heat, and not due to the sun. It was in the rough yet gentle caress of the Romanian dancer, in the timber of his voice, and the look in those eyes. Not usually things that the boy paid a lot of attention to, but with the older man, it was impossible to avoid. “Thank you.”  

Nigel growled at the soft tongue around his thumb, the ruddy tone of his dark cheekbones deepening. “It’s definitely my pleasure…”

Adam felt his cock twitch at the growl, which was interesting. He’d have to figure that one out later. He popped off Nigel’s thumb and resumed eating, but his color told the tale of his arousal. “Okay, good. Although, I find this pleasurable too.”

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Nigel whispered, cock hardening even at that, but he let his gaze linger before continuing. “This is good but not nearly as delicious as you,” he said. Realizing how corny they sounded it was his turn to blush and look away. It came off as more of a smirk for the muscular young man, but he was all too aware of Adam’s eyes. Blue and the most gorgeous he’d ever seen.

Adam wondered why Nigel said fuck. Was he mad? Was he wanting coitus again? He wasn’t sure. He decided it wasn't bad though since the next thing was said. He looked down at his food, grinning at it, then finished eating, swallowing some water. “We shouldn’t get in the water for a least thirty minutes, Nigel. It can cause cramps.”

He got up and went to stand by the waterfront, his hands in his pockets, drawing the fabric tight over his ass without realizing he was showing it off.

Transfixed by that perfectly ripe little ass, Nigel stood and joined Adam, walking up behind him to look out over the water. Hands on the boy’s slim hips, he lowered his head to kiss his neck, lips rubbing over the slightly sweaty, baby soft skin. He darted his tongue out to taste. “Mmmm. Love your flavor, darling.”

“What do I taste like?” Adam asked with a moan, his hand slipping through long ashen strands. He smiled, turning back to look at Nigel, enjoying the proximity. “I imagine I taste like salt, and possibly soap, but thank you.”

Nigel hummed into the nape of his neck. His palms were rough from the working, and they slipped beneath the hem of Adam’s thin tee shirt, over his belly. The sun shone down brightly on them, warm and welcoming under its rays. “You taste salty and a little sweet too, angel. Should I put that sunscreen on you now, before you burn?”

“Yes please,” Adam said quietly, pulling his keys from his pocket that had the little travel sunscreen attached to it. He offered it to Nigel with a smile, looking at him through his lashes. It was rather warm out and he would burn if he didn’t have the proper sun protection on his porcelain skin. Also it would be nice to be touched by the Romanian dancer again. “Also thank you again. I’m thanking you ad nauseam on this trip, but Harlan and dad says that's what you have to do so if it’s tedious then its more their fault than my own.”

Nigel laughed and took the small bottle from Adam. He reached into the bag they’d brought and took out a towel, unfurling it and spreading it on the ground for them to sit on. He pulled his tank top over his head and tucked it into his shorts, and once he sat gestured for Adam to join him. “You’re welcome, darling, of course. I should thank you. Spending an afternoon with you is like fucking heaven to me,” he said, looking up at Adam and brushing his long dark blond hair back.

Adam licked his lips. Nigel had an amazing body. He sat down on the towel next to him and then took off his shirt. “Heaven isn’t real, this is.” It was just the truth. But he smiled, happy the handsome dancer thought as much. “I am having a good time too. So far at least. I am only partially nervous about doing the water lifts.”

He turned and offered his back to Nigel so he could slather him up with the sunscreen.

Nigel bit his lip and rubbed the lotion on his hands first to warm it up. Spreading flat palms over the pale, freckled shoulders presented to him, he began massaging deeply, thoroughly spreading it over Adam’s pristine skin. “No need to be nervous, angel, though of course I understand. I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise. I think you’re moving along so well in our lessons, you’re ready for it.”

Nigel’s hands felt amazing on his skin, the cool cream working well with the heat of the sun and the feel of deft fingers working it all in. He closed his eyes so he could fully concentrate on it. He almost missed what Nigel said but thankfully, he knew what he’d said. It made him feel better, especially since he trusted him. “Thank you, Nigel. I believe you. I am trying to practice as much as I can so I won’t let you or anyone down.”

Nigel nodded and stroked downward, getting his lower back and down his spine. He massaged in circles back up the beautiful skin with a deep sigh of satisfaction. He didn’t think he could ever tire of touching Adam’s flawless young flesh. “We will practice more, angel, and we’ll be perfect. It will be fun, and safer to try the lift in the water, where if you fall it won’t be dangerous, yes?” he reasoned.

Adam nodded, rolling his head a little on his shoulders. He’d had the help of others in the past with sunscreen but goodness, this was far better than those times, and he was also happy that it was waterproof. “Ok. Good idea. I think it should work out. I hope so anyway.”

It didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was how good this felt. The touch was perfect. Not too soft, but not too hard. A satisfying pressure and yet soothing - sensual - all at once. “Nigel… I’m becoming aroused again. We still have about fifteen minutes before it’s safe to swim. That’s not really enough time for coitus, so let’s walk a little?”

Nigel laughed sharply at that. “You underestimate how much you fucking turn me on, angel, but you’re right. Fifteen minutes isn’t a lot of time. Let’s do that. Maybe put a bit on your legs, hmm?” He suggested. Nigel was already very tanned naturally from being outside so much, but Adam and his creamy skin needed the protection. He stood up and reached a hand out to Adam.

Skin flushing, Adam nodded, taking Nigel’s hand to stand as well. He smiled down at his feet, then looked up to meet whiskey tinted hues. “Okay,” he said finally, his own eyes appearing almost clear sea blue, save for the bit of gold near the pupil. They would have been blown were it not for the brightness of the sun that was beaming down up on them. “And you turn me on too.”

“I’m the luckiest fucker on earth, then, darling,” Nigel replied. Once he was satisfied Adam was thoroughly coated in sunscreen, he wiped off his hands on one of their towels and took his hand so they could walk. Nigel mused as they did. “It’s a beautiful place, but I wish I didn't have to work the way I do. What I really want is to have my own business, construction or something where I don’t have to answer to anyone, ya know?” he said as they made their way down the wooded trail beside the lake.

Adam smiled at the first thing. He wanted to tell him that was implausible, but he also knew that would be rude. That was last thing he wanted to do was to be rude to Nigel, so he thanked him instead.  As they walked, he focused solely on what Nigel was saying, not the sounds of the birds, or the wind rustling the leaves. All those things beckoned his one track mind but he held fast. “I think you can do most anything you set your mind to, Nigel. I know it’s often said but I truly hope you get your business one day.”

Nigel had his doubts. “It feels like it’s so out of reach sometimes. The way Mr. Kellerman treats us, treats me...I’m just a commodity here to make him money.” he sighed but then smiled at Adam. “You make me feel like I can do it though, angel. You really do.”

Adam wasn’t sure if Nigel was sad or not, but at least the statement seemed to end on a good note, so he resigned himself to thinking that it was all okay. “I can talk to my father if you want. Maybe he can talk to Mr. Kellerman and things can get better for you? I want to help, I’m just not sure how to, but you said I am in a way already. With morale, so that’s good.”

Nigel shot a look at Adam, one of concern. “I don’t think I’d do that if I were you, Adam. Your father isn’t going to want to help the likes of me. As it is, if he found out we were together, you know what would happen. It’s just not like that with these people,” he said quietly. “I’ve learned it’s like that here, back home, everywhere really. People treat me like I'm nothing because I  _ am _ nothing. Last month I'm eating candy to stay alive. This month, people are stuffing diamonds in my pockets. I’m balancing on shit and I can’t be down there again.” His deep set eyes focused on Adam then, entranced by the swirling constellations he saw there, like a bottomless well of love and beauty.  

It was a lot to process. Adam wasn’t really sure what to say. There were lots of points Nigel had made so he decided to just focus on one. Maybe not the right one, and it didn’t mean he didn’t care, but it was standing out more than the other things mentioned. With furrowed brows, he turned and touched Nigel’s shoulder, giving him a kind squeeze. “They put diamonds in your pockets so you can continue to eat candy?” 

Nigel looked stunned for a second and burst out laughing. Seeing the confused look on the sweet boy’s face, he knew he had to explain. “Oh angel, I’m so sorry. Forgive me. The way I said that was admittedly a little fucking absurd.” He wrapped his arms around Adam and tugged him close, pulling him near a tree and hugging him. Looking down lovingly he explained. “What I mean is, income is very unreliable in this line of work, because we make minimum wage and rely on tips to survive. So if we don’t get many tips, I gotta scrounge and beg for food, meaning sometimes dinner is a fistful of m and m’s or a candy bar. But then sometimes you get some rich old lady that likes your backside and shoves a couple hundred dollars in your back pocket so she can feel your ass. And then you eat like a king. No one can live like that- it’s no steady way to survive you know, darling?” He kissed Adam’s nose and squeezed him again.

Adam understood much better now. He kissed Nigel again. “I don’t want anyone touching your ass or feeling it, Nigel. I also don’t want you to starve,” he said, contemplating. There just had to be a way to get something done for Nigel. Some way that didn’t involve getting him into any sort of trouble. That was the last thing he wanted. “I haven’t given you any tips. Are you being paid to teach me?”

There were a lot of questions but he knew that things were okay between them, that they were getting closer.

He nodded. “Yeah, darling. Your father’s paying me. Dance lessons the only thing that doesn’t go through Kellerman’s grubby hands, which is why a lot of us do it. He lets us because it’s on our own time and he knows he pays us fuck all. But honestly? I’d do it for free, I don’t need money to want to teach you, angel. Spending time with you, I feel like the fucking richest man in the world.”

“Oh. Okay.” Adam was happy with that. He trusted Nigel’s words to be true and valid. He had no reason not to. That’s just the way that Adam was. It was an innate innocence, one that wasn’t even due to his age, but just because it was just himself. He smiled, then grasped his lover’s face, kissing him sweetly, letting it linger. “I’m happy to know that but you should keep taking the money. You need it. Also, it’s now safe to get into the water, whenever you’re ready.”

Nigel grinned broadly and took his hand, leading him to the water’s edge. Once there, he toed off his sandals and stripped to swim trunks, and waded out into the water. “Nice and warm! Come on, love, I’ll help you!”

Adam did the same, thanks to the clothing Nigel had brought for him, and slowly waded out. He caught up to him and took his offered hand. “Okay. Thank you. It’s...it’s warm yes. Not cold, which is good, though I’d assumed it would be warm. Did you know  A search indicated that the highest water temperature recorded at any of the Great Lakes buoys was eighty-six point two degrees at the NOAA buoy in western Lake Erie, located about eighteen miles northwest of Lorain, Ohio? The reading was recorded August second, in nineteen-eighty-eight, in the midst of the infamous summer in nineteen-eighty-eight, drought. The temperature sensor is located about three feet below the lake surface. The highest Lake Michigan temperature of eighty one point five degrees was recorded at the southern Lake Michigan mid lake buoy, about fifty miles east-southeast of Milwaukee, on August eighteenth in nineteen-ninety-five.”

The blond looked at Adam with an amused grin and waded towards him. “That’s really fucking amazing, angel. You know so much about everything, but right now is time for fun and to learn a little,” he said, and splashed him with water laughing. He bent down and picked the lithe boy up, hoisting him over his shoulders and carrying him into the middle of the lake where the water was deeper. Letting his legs dangle down into the water, he let his body slip down into his arm and kissed him deeply, grasping both sides of his face.

Adam’s mind switched gears and he hooked his lean arms around Nigel’s neck, then his legs, kissing him back. Slowly, his tongue collided with the other’s, massaging and dancing wetly, smacking sounds of it melding with the splashing of the water lapping at them gently. The birds overhead were heard but not focused on, nor was the warmth on his skin; all he could think about was the strong, handsome man who had him in his grasp. It was wonderful, and his cock pressed hard against his swim trunks, undoubtedly detectable at such a close proximity.

Indeed, Nigel felt the teen’s hard little cock throbbing against his belly. Knowing he wanted to get the dance lesson in before they became too distracted with shenanigans, he kissed him once more and then whispered in his ear. “We’re gonna start practicing now, angel. Remember, this is all about trust and balance. Extend your hands and feet out while I brace my palms on your hip bones and lift. But you have to extend your limbs out or I can’t balance you, yeah?” He explained.

“O-oh,” Adam said, a little embarrassed that he’d not picked up on that right away and instead was giving into the carnal. It didn’t last long because he then felt strong palms on his hips. He extended his hands out, remembering what he’d read on gravity, and how he might balance himself. The problem was, he was often clumsy, bumping into things, but at least they were in the water and he’d done well so far, Nigel had said. “Yes, that makes sense. It acts as a counter weight. I’m ready.”

Nigel bent his knees and lifted him, but Adam fell forward into the water with a splash.

“Nigel!” Adam gasped.

It frustrated the young boy at first, and he had to take a deep breath, calming himself. He had the equations right, or so he thought. Oh! The wind. Yes, it was factoring in, of course. Adam told himself it would take time and practice, which helped him to relax.

They struggled more and tried over and over, and finally he was able to lift and balance Adam. Once he had him securely he lifted straight over his head, and laughed with excited joy. “We got it! Again!” he insisted, lowering him back down and doing it over and over so they would retain the muscular memory of positioning.

“Yes,” Adam giggled, wrapping his limbs around Nigel once they stopped to take a break. He felt confident in it. Of course being in the water was different than on land. “It only took four tries to get it and then three more to do it with confidence. I… or maybe that’s a lot?”

“Not a lot at all! This is an advanced move, Adam. Even for professional dancers it takes time. It’s not easy but we will keep doing it until it’s perfect, yeah? You’re good, Adam, you’re very fucking good!” Nigel ran his hands through his wet blond hair and grinned, water glistening off his muscles in the sun. The way the rays caught Adam’s yes made his heart pound in his chest, and while he tried playing it cool, the fact was this boy was gorgeous, breathtakingly so. Standing in the clear water, cheeks pink and bare chested, dark curls wet and clinging to his skin, the Romanian was struck with how much he loved him. He leaned closer and cupped his face then, kissing him.

Adam leaned into the kiss, tongues gliding together, water dripping. It was a really nice outing, and one with purpose as well as desire. It made him happy. For more than one reason. “Thank you, and okay,” he answered finally, when they stopped to breathe. He kept his fingers curled around the tight curve of Nigel’s shoulders, and rubbed their noses together. “I like being here with you and I’d like another kiss. Please.”

The water made things slippery and even more sensual than normal; Nigel could feel every muscle and the soft curve of Adam’s ass through his swim trunks, the hard bulge of his groaning cock against his hip, his nipples pebbling against his chest. “Happy to oblige, darling,” he murmured, sweeping his tongue into Adam’s mouth with a low moan. His fingers tangled into wet curls, bracing his head against his palm and kissing harder, swirling and sucking his tongue. If they kept this up, he’d have to fuck his boy in the grass beside the lake.

Adam honestly had no qualms about that at all. No one else was there, just the two of them, and from the looks of it, they’d continue to be alone, though he couldn’t know for certain. Right now, all he could was enjoy the passionate kisses, the roll of hips, and delicate, yet needy slosh of water around them. “Mm, Nigel…” he moaned softly, his fingers slipping down skin, feeling the firm press of taut muscle underneath it.

Strong, rough hands dipped below the water’s surface down inside Adam’s little shorts, palming round, firm ass cheeks and pulling them apart, kneading the flesh. The pad of one fingertip tapped gently over his hole, and Nigel growled into his mouth, rubbing lightly and softly teasing the small, hot little pucker as he rutted against him in the water. “God, I want to fuck you, darling…”

With a breathy groan, Adam nodded, his eyes dilated. “I would like that too, Nigel. Lubricant will wash away in the water, unless you have the kind that won’t,” he stated, almost whispering the words as he ground into his lover’s finger, then rutted forward to give his cock friction. He licked down Nigel’s tattoo on his neck, scraping his teeth there. “I… please, can we have sex now?”

“You’ll never have to fuckin ask me that twice, angel,” Nigel huffed out, carrying the boy out to the soft grassy banks and the towels he had left there. He spread them out and quickly searched the bag of spare clothes he’d brought, pulling out a bottle of lube.

“Solve the problem water presents - we’ll fuck on land,” Nigel said, smirking and winking at Adam. He dropped his swim trunks and kicked them away, stretching and standing naked in the sunshine. Bronzed muscles flexed and rippled, a defined tan line at his waist where his groin and buttocks were pale.

Adam sat up quickly, and then got to his knees, tugging off his own shorts. He wrapped his hand around the expanse of Nigel’s veiny engorged shaft. Oh god he smelled wonderful. Like the lake water, musk, cologne, and just Nigel. The boy flitted his doe eyes up to amber then ran his tongue over the slit once he gently pulled the foreskin back, his free hand kneading plump, furry balls. Everything about the Romanian dancer was sexy. At least everything so far, and Adam was beside himself. He moaned, his hips rocking, water dripping down his body.

Nigel wasn’t expecting it at all, hadn’t asked for it, but when he felt those long fingers, soft palm, and that wet tongue, he wasn’t about to argue. “Oh gods, angel,” he gasped. He ran his fingers through Adam’s short wet curls and moved his head slowly, getting him into an easy rhythm and guiding him. Fuck, but he felt like pure heaven. Adam loved Nigel’s taste. He lost himself in the experience. The scent, the flavor, the texture of his silky cock skin, it was great, like heaven for him too, even if he didn’t believe in that. Laving his tongue, he moaned around the shaft, then pulled back to suckle the tip, his eyes fluttering shut as his free hand went to grasp his own turgid flesh.

The Romanian looked down at the debauched sight - a gorgeous teenage boy, big blue eyes already starting to water, wet dark lashes fluttering up at him, those plump lips wrapped around his thick, dark, uncut cock, and the feeling - fuck. For a virgin, he was learning so fucking fast.”You’re a fucking quick learner, angel. Press your tongue on the underside on the way up, then hollow out your cheeks and suck hard and come all the way off,” he whispered. The lessons extended to more than just dancing, and Adam was a dream to work with in all aspects.

Not a virgin since the other night, and Adam was a fast learner. It was also sort of natural when it came to the passion he felt with Nigel’s cock in his mouth. The taste drove him. Then the words did the rest. He did as bidden, keeping his eyes up and locked onto the dancer’s as he did. At least for long as he could. He was so turned on, his hips undilated, his ass flexing as he worked his own shaft over and over in his deft hand. After he popped off, he licked his lips, then ran his tongue over and around his balls. “Nigel…”

He knew what that meant- he recognized the needy whine in his tone, and it went straight to Nigel’s balls, right where those sweet lips were. “Come here, gorgeous,” he said, and stepped away just to spread out another towel and get to his knees beside Adam. He picked up the lube and put some on his hands. “Lay down for me…”

Adam did as bidden, and he laid down, his legs spreading, pink cut cock laying against his taut belly, dripping. A line of precome connected the tip to his skin, more proof that he was very sexually excited. His legs even trembled a little in anticipation, his nipples hard, and skin flushed. “Okay Nigel. I-I’m ready for sex.”

Nigel took his slicked up hand and stroked Adam’s hard cock, at the same time running the tip of his finger down the seam that ran over his balls and down beneath them to his little hole. Tapping on it, he rubbed gently, letting the lubrication pool and gather there before pushing it inside gently. “Nice and slow, just get you ready for my cock,” he said quietly, continuing to stroke him as he did. He stared at the boyish, blushing face beneath him with lust and love, a combination he never before knew he could feel in tandem so completely.

“Nigel!” Adam cried out, the pleasure all too much and not nearly enough. He saw stars behind his eyes, even though it was very much in the middle of the day, and began to roll his hips wantonly. Eyes fluttered back open, meeting the Romanian’s beryl colored hues, and rutted against the finger invading his ass beautifully. Sparks shot through his body, under his skin and to his core, all pooling at the base of his spine. He’d never known such pleasure until now, until Nigel.

Growling in approval at the boy’s reaction, he pushed deeper, slipping his thick index finger in and back out again, working him open with expert skill and patience. Gradually he added another, his breathing deepening as if he could get Adam to sync up in rhythm with him. Twisting his wrist, he pumped his cock and watched his face carefully. “How does it feel, darling?”

“It feels really good,” Adam breathed out, his toes curling into the towel underneath him. The tree provided excellent shade, the wind a cool breeze over heated skin, as he was worked open expertly. A few more minutes, he felt himself open as much as he could, and he tugged at Nigel’s shoulders gently. “Please, I’m ready. I want you inside of me.”

“Oh that makes me so fuckin happy to hear darling, because I very much want to be inside you too,” Nigel huffed out in answer. Pouring more lubrication on his throbbing cock, he rubbed the head over Adam’s entrance, lining himself up as he knelt between his thighs, one thumb hooked beneath a pale knee. His dark eyes burned as he looked into Adam’s sweet blue ones and pushed inside, his jaw hanging open as the grip of Adam’s body pulled him inside and crushed him with it’s velvety, almost silken heat. “Oh my fucking god,” he cursed out, dropping down over his torso to kiss him deeply.

Adam dug his nails into Nigel's back, limbs going around him as he was taken to the hilt. He moaned, his whole body seemingly melding with the older man's right there on the banks. He felt impossibly full. It was wonderful and exactly what he needed. His hole clamped and pulsed around the cock inside him and his breathing quickened. “Yes, oh yes-”

Sharp, crooked teeth bit down again Adam’s sweet lips, one hand cupping his jaw as his buttocks flexed, pumping in and out of Adam. The water, the warm sun and cool breeze all combined to bring something out in him, made him feel wild and wanton, and he fucked the boy harder than he had before. Grunting he relished the sensation of his angel’s body around him, those nails scratching him with urgency, desperate gasps and pleas from his mouth. “Fuck baby. You’re so fucking good,” he gasped, skin slapping against skin.

“You - are - so - g-good - too, N-Nigel-!” Adam began, his words broken up and paused with each rough thrust his tight hole received. He bit his lips back, mimicking his lover, then let his head fall against the soft towel covering the ground, his spine arching into the bigger man. The pleasure was almost too much, his cock trapped between them, getting the right amount of friction from the firm, furry press of Nigel’s taut body. “I’m…” He was close, already, but he didn’t want it to end yet, and he couldn’t talk, so he just moaned again, fingers going into ashen blond strands.

“You’re a fucking wonder darling, a wonder...oh,” Nigel cursed, voice rough as he pistoned his hips hard, holding himself up over the boy with bulging biceps. Sweat dropped from his tanned brow and he pushed Adam’s neck over with his nose, nipping at the pale skin and sucking kisses there, not thinking that they would surely leave visible evidence. Nothing was clear in his lust fogged mind but the right crush of the perfect young body beneath his and the burning in his chest, gripping his heart and entwining around it- love for this Adam Raki.

“Please, don’t stop,” Adam heard himself say, his head rolling to the side so that Nigel had more space to kiss, nip, and lick as he pleased. The boy was giving himself to the Romanian, lock, stock, and barrel, as the silly expression went, and he was happy with his choice. A lamb falling in love with a lion - it was beautiful. Even Adam could see that, maybe he was starting to get all those sappy love songs, and stories. His heart was full, and his body close to explosion from how good their coupling felt. His grip tightened, skin dewy, and curls damp against his head; he took Nigel’s face and held it, meeting his eyes just as he came, warm come splashing on their skin and between them. His jaw shifted, nostrils flared, lips parted in a wordless cry as he rode out the waves of his powerful orgasm.

The hot honeyed sweetness of come along with the throbbing clench of his beautiful boy’s body brought him right to the edge. Nigel’s palms slipped through sweat covered skin but held on and pinned him down as he found his own climax, coming in a loud roar over Adam. “Oh...fuck, Adam, Adam…!” he cried out, his seed shooting deep within the teenager. Licking at the sweat that coated his neck, he continued pumping in and out riding the wave of his orgasm until he was utterly spent. “God damn it, angel. Amazing.”

“Nigel…oh, Nigel-” Adam panted, trying to catch his breath as the sweat cooled on his skin from the increase in breeze. He would need to get back into the lake to clean up after this, because it was very sticky, but worth it, in his mind. Also, his lover was so handsome when he came like that. Well he was always handsome, Adam mused, but he really liked watching him orgasm. “Are you my boyfriend now?” He asked it impulsively, unable to stop himself, but it seemed like it made sense to inquire. “I ask because I want to be yours.”

Nigel thumbed across Adam’s cheek, dewy and pink in the sun. His lashes fanned out long and curly round those wide, blue eyes, eyes he got lost in, drowned in. This was a dangerous game he knew he was playing, getting involved with a guest, with the son of a rich man. With the son of someone so different from him, from another world, someone who would never approve of a man like Nigel. But what his  _ heart  _ wanted was Adam. Madly, desperately, deeply. “I want to be yours too, Adam,” he blurted out against his better judgement.  _ Fuck you, stupid Romanian _ , was all he could think.

“You do?” Adam asked, though he had clearly heard the answer. He smiled, his elf-like ears wiggling with the expression, and kissed Nigel five times in a row. His heart wanted Nigel too. He was very happy they were boyfriends now, and that he knew exactly where they stood so that there would be no misunderstanding. It would be even more comfortable dancing together at the show, since they were a couple. “I am happy that we are boyfriends now. Or well, you said you want to be. That means we are right? I should probably tell my dad too. Unless you don’t want me to because of the fact that there wouldn’t be any more diamonds slipped into your pockets. I don’t want anyone putting them there or wanting you. Are you still going to have to sleep with people?”

The questions came in rapid fire, such was the way that his mind worked.

Nigel laughed, a deep, raspy laugh, his throat rough from years of smoking, even though he was only in his twenties, he’d done so already for years. He brushed the curls from Adam’s face affectionately; they’d since dried and sprung up a bit. He traced the curve of his left ear, utterly enchanted with the way they stuck out and wiggled when he smiled, probably the cutest thing he’d laid eyes on in his life. Magical, like everything about Adam. He was mesmerized. “Fuck no, I’m not sleeping with other people, darling. But I...well, I don’t think it’s a good idea to tell your dad. He wouldn’t like me being with you, angel, you must know that,” he said sadly. The truth was, he didn’t know any fucking way around that particular problem.

Adam had learned through listening that sleeping with someone meant sex usually, and it seemed a more docile way to talk about it. He was glad that Nigel wouldn’t sleep with other people and he really liked how he sounded when he laughed that way. “I’m happy you won’t. I won’t either. I have researched polyamory and monogamy and monogamy appeals more to me. I think it would be very stressful to try to be with more than one person in a relationship, or sexually for that matter,” Adam stated, rambling again. “He may not like it but he can’t tell me what to do. I’m eighteen in a few days, a legal adult.”

Adam furrowed his brow. “I wouldn’t want him to get you fired though, and I don’t want to lie to him either, but I guess as long as he doesn’t ask then it’s not a lie, so I won’t mention it.”

He kissed Nigel sweetly.

Nigel licked into Adam’s mouth indulgently, the nectar of the taste that was uniquely  _ his _ fast becoming addictive to him. And oh how the Romanian could get addicted to things that brought him pleasure. He gently caressed the defined, strong jawline and pulled back to look in his eyes. “You’re very wise, angel. Let’s get cleaned up in the lake, what do you say?”

“Okay.” Adam wasn’t sure if Nigel was just saying that because he was tired of hearing him ramble or not. He’d said a lot of things and Nigel had said only a few things in response, then he’d changed the subject. That usually meant boredom. Maybe he was wrong, but the boy tends to go off of previous experience or experiences, as they could be viewed. Still the kiss was nice, very nice, and he did want to clean up. So he got to his feet and cringed when come started leaking out, which made him hurry to the lake.

Nigel leaned up on his elbows and watched the boy’s cute, pale, firm, round rump as he bounded into the lake. He’d seemed very serious right before he jumped up, but he did that sometimes and he chalked it up to the Asperger's. Nigel got up too and followed him in to wash off.


	4. Chapter 4

The water felt good on Nigel’s skin, now hot from the midday sun. They’d need to head back soon before the boy’s dad started looking for him. Adam had moved on from his worry that Nigel might be bored; by that point, he was not longer concerned, he couldn’t help how he was, he based his knowledge on experience, as any logical thinker or man of science would. It wasn’t personal and he was far from sad. It was more an analytical state of mind, that had now passed. 

Rinsing off, Adam leaned over to kiss Nigel. “You’re quiet, Nigel. Are you okay? Dad says you need to ask people if they are okay if they become quiet.”

Fuck, he had a lot to think about, and this was getting complicated fast. For one thing, a lot of his extra summer money was made with the old rich bitches, and with Adam talking about monogamy that was clearly on his mind. Nigel hadn’t ever really thought of it before. Never really got serious enough with anyone to think about it before. Was this serious? It felt like it...after all, Adam felt it important to make delineations and they were now “boyfriends”...

Nigel rubbed Adam’s elbow, tugging him closer. “Thanks angel. I’m okay. Was actually thinking about how you mentioned your birthdays in a few days. I bet your folks are gonna do something for you, yeah?”

Adam nodded, smiling as he was pulled up against the solidity of Nigel’s body. “Yes. I assume they will. They like to do things for special occasions, as is a typical custom. I like cake, so that’s good,” he answered, “so if you bet, you’re likely to win.”

“I always do, angel,” Nigel replied. In his head he was already thinking of what he could do for the boy for his birthday. There would definitely need to be a party at the counselor’s lodge. He’d talk with Gabi and Darko later and make plans.

***

Gabi was still off her feet and unable to dance for the most part. Still, she insisted on helping Nigel and Darko plan a surprise birthday party for Adam; it was something she was very much glad to do. They’d decided to go with a space theme since Nigel explained that was one of the boy’s main interests. It was worth it, especially since he was saving their ass dancing in her stead.

“No, no, put that over there, Darko,” Gabi ordered with a kind, but firm smile, brushing red strands from her face. “We need this to be very perfect, hm? Nigel, the cake will be here in about thirty minutes, so listen out for that, yes?”

Darko climbed up a ladder and looked down at Gabi following her direction. “Fucking good thing you’re better at this than I am. The stars are looking great. Kid will love it.”

Nigel paced in front of the window “Yeah he’s here. You sure he said chocolate is his favorite?” he  asked, getting out his wallet and walking to the door.

Gabi laughed after nodding to Darko. “Of course it is his favorite. Chocolate with white cake. It works for a good background. The chocolate is mixed with food coloring to appear black, like the universe, and it will have words and stars…. “ She gestured with a smile. “Something like that. Do you doubt my abilities? Wait, do not answer that. Get the cake.”

Nigel snorted loudly and swung open the door. He stuffed a wad of money in the delivery man’s hands, who huffed and counted it before handing over the cake, wrapped in a elegant pastry box with a bow and string. He brought it inside and set it on the table with the tablecloth, plates, napkins, and forks that Gabi had gotten from housekeeping - beautiful glass and china. Everything looked really nice, and Nigel stood back impressed with how well it had come together.

Music started coming through the speakers as Darko set up the sound - rock and roll as they all loved. “What time is he getting here, Gabi?” Nigel asked.

“You do not know what time your own boyfriend is coming?” Gabi playfully chided, laughing. She had made most of the arrangements. So really, there wasn’t a way Nigel would know. “He will be here in about a half an hour, so I suggest you two get a move on, yes?”

With a wink, she got up, and hobbled over to inspect the cake, squeezing her best friend, Nigel’s, arm affectionately. After a look, she nodded. “Yes, this is perfect.”

Nigel turned a deep shade of crimson. “I just want it to be perfect for him.”

Darko strolled over and patted him on the back. “Brolis, that boy gets stars in his eyes every time you walk in the fucking room. He’s crazy about you. You could have a couple cupcakes in here he’d be thrilled as long as your ugly ass was here,” he teased.

“Ok , yeah, yeah. Let’s finish up fast.”

***

Exactly thirty minutes later and Adam was walking through the door. He knew it was okay to walk right in since it was a public place. Well, it wasn’t open to other guests but it was to him. He wasn’t sure why Gabi had asked him to come by, especially when it was pretty dark.

“Hello?” he called out.

The dark room was suddenly illuminated with thousands of sparkling, twinkling lights arrayed to look like constellations, lighting the room in blue, and soft music came through the speakers - the rock and roll would come later, Nigel wanted to pace the “surprises”. He came out with a smile, arms outstretched holding the cake lit with candles, singing, Darko, Gabi and the others behind him joining him.

_ “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Adam, happy birthday to you…” _

As he neared, his amber eyes shown with love and he beamed at the boy. “I love you so much, Iubitu- happy birthday.”

Adam’s mouth was slack at first, there was so much to process: the lights, the colors, the sounds, smells, people, and the song. But it wasn’t overwhelming. It was intense, but in a good way. “I… you did this for me?” he asked, though it was clear he had. He saw Gabi and Darko smiling in the back, giving the two some space after they said Happy Birthday as well.

Nigel smiled brightly, nodding his heart beating faster; he knew that was adrenaline from the moment. Adam really liked everything.

“Wow. T-Thank you. I love you too, Nigel.”

“Make a wish and blow out your candles, angel! Then we’ll get this party started, yeah?” He said. He set it down on the table and slid his arms around Adam’s waist, kissing the side of his neck and squeezing him gently, which made the boy squeak and giggle.

“O-oh! Yes, yes,” Adam nodded. “I don’t believe in wishes coming true just because it’s my birthday, Nigel. It’s implausible.  I think they can be made on birthdays and but if they come true it’s coincidental, or planned, but not because of blowing out candles. But um, father and mother say that it’s just something we do, so I will do that now. Thank you.” Wriggling a little so he could lean over, Adam blew out the candles. “Okay.”

Nigel slid his hand down to the small of Adam’s back, resisting the urge to slide it even lower to his tempting rump - not in front of his friends, anyway - and when Adam was done, he placed a chaste kiss on the boy’s cheek.

“Well, I believe wishes can come true, because mine has. You’re here with me, darling, the love of my life. That’s good enough for me!”

Nigel laughed roughly and nodded for Gabi to start cutting the cake as Darko got everyone seated and people began chattering excitedly amongst themselves, wishing Adam happy birthday and asking if he was excited for the dance. He had done well to make it a small gathering so it wouldn’t be too overwhelming for the lad, so that was good. He sat next to him and squeezed his hand as he placed a glass of cold milk before him with his cake.

“Are you excited for the dance then, Adam?” One girl asked him sweetly.

Adam was glad to hear Nigel say that, and he took a bite of the cake as the sweet girl asked him that. He contemplated for a minute as he sipped his milk, then wiped his mouth. “Yes and no. Yes because I want to help, and I think it will be a good experience. No because I’m nervous about it.”

He turned to Nigel to see what his expression was.

“We have more practicing to do, but you’re doing great, Adam. I believe you are going to knock em dead, angel,” he grinned, and took a big bite of cake himself.

Adam shook his head with furrowed brows and he leaned to whisper into Nigel’s ear. “I-I don’t want to knock anyone dead, Nigel. I just want to dance without messing up or embarrassing either one of us.”

“So when’s the wedding? I swear I’ve never seen Nigel so smitten in my life!” a heavily made-up dark-haired girl said, wrapping an arm around Adam and sitting beside him, which made him flinch. “My god, you’re fucking gorgeous. Adam, right? Look at those eyes! Those lips! You’re prettier than a girl, I’m jealous!” she teased, rubbing Adam’s arm.

“Thank you for the compliment,” Adam replied, almost squirming. He wanted her to stop touching him, even if she was nice.

“Darla, leave Adam be, yeah?” Darko chastised. “That’s my sister, sorry, fucking ignore her. She’s a cradle robbing pervert. Come on Darla, before Nigel breaks your legs,” he chided as Nigel glared at her. The brunette giggled and stumbled off, laughing.  

“Oh I couldn’t ignore her, she was almost sitting in my lap,” Adam pointed out stoically, once the girl was gone. She was pretty enough, but he was committed to Nigel and she was way too in his space for his liking.  

Darko and Nigel both laughed at Darla and at Adam’s bluntness. “You have a way with words, angel. Perfect. Now let’s have this cake and then we have presents and we can dance- sound good baby?” Nigel asked.

“Yes, that sounds good,” Adam nodded, at first wondering why the men were laughing, but once Nigel said what he had, he felt safe and confident that it wasn’t at him. He leaned over and kissed Nigel, not caring if the other’s saw since they all knew anyway.

Nigel doted on Adam all night, unwilling and unable to keep his hands off the boy through cake and presents, even as Darko was well into his second six pack and singing off key along with the music playing on the stereo. The mood was light and fun, celebratory, the few gathered there admired Adam for catching the eye of the tough Nigel, seeing clearly he was more than just a pretty face.

Part of the way through the night, no one had noticed when someone else entered the room, someone who looked very much like he didn’t belong. The dark-haired young man swaggered his way to the table of refreshments and helped himself to a drink, whispering something to one of the two other preppily dressed buddies at his side.

Nigel had an arm sling around Adam’s shoulder when he turned and saw them and cursed under his breath. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

Adam turned and looked, seeing Frederick Chilton standing there, eyeing him, along with his buddy. He was surprised to see him there, since Frederick was the manager and normally it was frowned upon to fraternize with subordinates. “Nigel, I haven’t told you this, and it wasn’t a lie, I just, well you never asked, but my parents are trying to get your boss and myself together, they have been since I first arrived here, but I’ve been avoiding him. He still likes me I think. I think that’s why he’s here. I’m sorry,” Adam said, whispering the words into Nigel’s ear. “He’s going to know we’re together if you keep your arm around me. I...I don’t want you to be fired.”

Nigel could feel his jealous rage creep up, but Adam was right. He couldn’t afford to lose this job. “Fuck,” he cursed again before taking his arm off the boy and picking up his beer. “He better not try anything tonight,” he whispered, taking my a long swallow of beer to cool his head. The very thought of his sleazy, scumbag boss anywhere near his little star like that made him feel sick.

“I think it’s rude that he’s come into my birthday party like this without being invited,” Adam pointed out, missing Nigel’s arm around him. He took a sip of his orange soda, watching Nigel for a minute. He couldn’t tell what he was thinking but given the context of everything, he could only assume it was about Frederick….who was walking over right now. “Here he comes.”

“Adam! Did you think I’d let your eighteenth birthday come and go and not find you to deliver my best wishes to you in person?” The dapper, dandyish man gushed. He immediately placed a possessive hand on the boy’s arm and leaned in for a chaste kiss on the cheek with a smirk. “My blushing beauty. I had no idea this party was even happening. Surely we could’ve done better for you than this up at the grand ballroom,” he said condescendingly, looking over at Nigel. “Get me a drink, won’t you? Something with an umbrella and cherries. God knows I love  _ cherries.” _

Nigel’s cheekbones burned hot and he balled his fists  up in his pockets to avoid doing something he’d regret. “Yes Mr Chilton,” he choked out, turning to go.

Adam wrinkled his nose, then furrowed his brows as Nigel turned to leave. “Actually Frederick, isn’t it against the law to force employees that are off duty to work without proper compensation?” He gave Chilton a smile, making it seem innocent enough, and not as though it was a defense for Nigel, it’s something Adam had seen other people do, to be less overt. Hopefully it worked. He was sure trying. “But um, thank you for the birthday wishes, Frederick. It is very nice of you to come by. I think maybe you weren’t told about the party because everyone knows you’re busy. I think no one wanted to bother you.”

Chilton raised a brow in amusement. “Looking to get into the hospitality business, young Adam? You’d be good at it, if you’ve got your father’s business acumen. Or maybe you should be a lawyer, nevertheless, don’t worry. I’ll give Nigel a little something for his trouble.” He slid his hand around to the small of Adam’s back. “So, have you been enjoying your summer at Kellerman's so far?”

Adam wanted to stop Nigel, wanted to walk around from Chilton but he didn’t want to get his… boyfriend in trouble or fired. This was a very difficult social situation. He didn’t like it. “I don’t know, but I read a lot about different career paths so I can make a well informed decision. It’s an important one to make,” he said with an affirmative nod. “Yes, it’s been a very good summer. I’m enjoying it so far, and the dance lessons.”

He  _ was _ enjoying the party, until Frederick. Adam wasn’t sure if he should move away or not, especially since he didn’t like Chilton’s hand on him. “I don’t want to make you miss anything important by being here.”

Chilton had been eyeing the gorgeous but unusually quiet boy for years, but it would have of course been wildly inappropriate to make a move on him until now. Now that he was eighteen, the wealthy man was more than eager to take advantage and hoped to win Adam’s hand and begin courting him over the summer. He’d already spoken to the boy’s parents who were of course thrilled to see Adam with a rich pre-med student. “There’s certainly nowhere more important I have to be, my darling, than right here with you on your special day...even if this party does leave a bit to be desired. Won’t you let me treat you to a fine dinner tomorrow night though to make up for it?” He asked sweetly, smiling down at Adam.

Nigel came right up behind them then, lips pressed into a thin line, and handed a drink to Chilton. “Fresh orange soda for you Adam, and an Appletini, Mr Chilton, hopefully _ fruity _ enough for you,” he remarked, the last part under his breath.

Adam took the drink and gave Nigel a big smile, thankful he’d come and interrupted his obligation to answer Chilton’s invitation. After a sip, Adam was still annoyed by the hand on him - Frederick’s - and was trying to decide how to get out of this. Normally, he’d be blunt, but Nigel had already informed him how easy it would be for him to get fired. Blessedly, right at that moment, a new song came on and it started rather loudly, giving Adam a start. Given the fact that he was already clumsy, it took nothing for the orange soda to spill all down the front of Frederick’s shirt, tie, and trousers. “Oh! I-I-I, I’m sorry, Frederick.”

With the can on the ground, he pressed his hands to his temples, starting to gently tap there in panic.

Chilton stepped back in shock and gasped, holding his arms out ready to yell, but when he saw Adam’s face, he stopped short. “Hey now, hey now, it was an accident. It’s, uhhhhh….well it’s fine. I should be going anyway.” He sighed and began to start a hug but knowing he was covered in orange soda, aborted the move to pat him awkwardly on the shoulder. “Happy birthday. You let me know about dinner, call me,” he said, hastily turning to leave before he could wait for an answer.

“Well that was awkward as fuck,” Nigel said after Chilton left. Making sure the man was gone first, he leaned in again to wrap his arm around the boy’s waist.

Adam took a breath, still shaken a little bit but he felt better with Nigel. “N-Nigel, I’m sorry. I am dumb. Dumb, dumb, Adam! I messed up the party,” he said shakily, knowing that Gabi and Darko, and well...everyone had seen the  _ whole _ thing.

Nigel looked down at Adam, feeling him tremble and realizing in horror the poor boy thought he’d meant the comment was about  _ him _ . “Darling, no...no! You did nothing wrong angel!! Chilton showing up uninvited and hitting on you is what was awkward darling. Nothing else, and you certainly haven’t messed up anything,” he said. He pulled him aside and sat down, tugging Adam to his lap and into his arms. “You are  _ not _ fucking dumb, love, not by a long shot, understand?”

“O-oh,” Adam whispered, his breath and body still shaky. He wrapped his arms around Nigel’s neck, leaning into him. “Thank you. I understand.” He was quiet after that, just letting the pressure of his boyfriend’s arms around him soothe him back to a sort of calm; he was also happy that Gabi had thoughtfully turned the song to something slower and quieter before she had moved the other guests with Darko and herself to another part of the room to give them some space. “I love you, Nigel.”

Nigel tightened his hold on Adam as he noticed the others ease away, and sighed deeply at the words the boy spoke. They pulled something deep out of him, long forgotten feelings he thought he’d never experience and yet here there were, alive and breathing, beating against his ribs like a caged bird. “I love you so much, Adam,” he answered, and lifted his chin to kiss him deeply.

Adam kissed Nigel back. While it was the second time they’d confessed their love, it was the first time Adam had said if first. He wasn’t sure, but it seemed like it really made Nigel happy, which made him happy too, especially since he meant it. The boy kissed him back, tongues slipping together slowly. “I’m happy we have each other.”

Nigel held his face in both hands; it wasn’t lost on him remotely that it was the first time his little Star had said the words unprovoked, and it touched him deeply. “We do, darling, and that’s all that matters, yeah?” he whispered, licking into Adam’s mouth slowly, his heart beating hard only for this treasure.

“Yes, Nigel.” The boy melted into the kiss, not literally of course but he felt something twist and flutter inside himself. It was wonderful, and his hands moved the wrench into Nigel’s shirt, keeping him close. He tilted his head to offer more of himself, rocking his hips. Then he remembered they were in the middle of the party, so he stopped that last bit. “I’m sexually excited,” he whispered, standing up just before Nigel, “but we’re in my party and I need to eat my cake and open my presents. I’m having a good time.”

Nigel gave a deep chuckle, grazing his teeth against Adam’s throat and turning him against the wall to reach between his legs and grip his growing length, squeezing before releasing him and turning, giving him a light spank on his pert little bottom. “Well then, we’ll just have to get this party going so we can be alone and give you your  _ real _ gift, hmm, darling?” he smirked. Handing him a paper plate to hold in front of his crotch discreetly until he calmed down, he gestured to the table where the food was. “When you feel a little more like it, come join us for cake, angel, yeah?”

Adam was seeing stars then, his cock definitely hard so he appreciated the paper plate. He nodded at Nigel, watching him walk away as the guests filtered back in. Shifting from heel to toe, he waited, taking a few breaths. Once he was no longer erect, he licked his lips and nodded to himself, heading over to get some cake and join the others. “My erection subsided so I’m here to have cake,” he said, which made Gabi burst out into laughter, the apples of her cheeks pinkening.

“Well. That is certainly good information to know, Adam.”

Nigel’s jaw dropped in surprise at the blunt words, and he too felt his alpine cheekbones heat. Leave it to the innocent beauty to make him blush. Especially since now all he could think of was saving some of the cake to spread strategically over that sweet little body later and clean off him. “It is good to know,” he chuckled, pulling him close and kissing his cheek.

“Okay,” Adam said, leaning into Nigel, his eyes starting stoically straight ahead as he smiled at the cake, seemingly. Gabi giggled once more, then ushered Darko off with her, taking it slow because of her injury. The boy wondered if the pair was also having sex together now. He almost asked, but refrained and turned to look at Nigel. “I’d like to sit and eat this, where do you want to sit? Is there a place that you feel is optimal? I don’t like sitting directly under lights. They are usually hot.”

Nigel guided him to a quiet corner and sat down. “This is good, hmmm?” He patted his lap with a smile in case he was thinking of sitting there.

Adam nodded, and looked at Nigel’s lap, furrowing his brow to figure out if it was an invitation. He’d been sitting on his lap before, so he decided it was exactly that. The boy smiled, cake in hand, and sat down on Nigel’s lap. “This is more than acceptable, yes. The breeze comes through here, but not too much.”

Nigel took the fork from Adam and cut off a piece, his amber eyes focused on the boy’s pink lips. “How about you open wide for me, and let me feed you this load of sweetness I have for you, eh gorgeous?” He said in a deep, suggestive tone, rubbing the small of his back.

The boy was learning Nigel’s tone, and that one he recognized as sexual in nature. “Okay, I will take your sweet load, Nigel,” Adam said, more mimicking than anything else. He licked his lips, then parted them, blue eyes watching amber.

Nigel’s breath hitched as he slid the spoon between red, wet lips, his hand slipping beneath the hem of Adam’s shirt and rubbing circles up the silky soft skin of his back. “That’s a good boy. You’re such a good boy for  _ Daddy _ , aren’t you?” He whispered, his cock twitching in his jeans. He couldn’t help it, he was just always so hungry for the gorgeous, nubile teenage beauty.

“I don’t know what my da--” Adam paused, then realized what Nigel meant by ‘Daddy’. “Oh.” He whispered softly in return, all after he’d chewed and swallowed the bit of cake. It was something common in pornography, and he found that in that context, he liked it, so the boy nodded. “Yes.” That was when he realized he was hard again also, and he leaned in let him taste the bit of residual frosting on his lips. Hotly, he licked into Nigel’s mouth, moaning softly, writing slowly.

Nigel growled against his lips and bit the corner softly, his other hand circling around to rub across Adam’s belly, palm flat against the trembling little thing. “Fuck, you make me so hot for you, angel. I want to take the rest of this cake with you to my bed and spend all night eating it off your body, worshiping you. Fucking hell. I’m not being very fuckin good right now, am I?” he chuckled, looking around, though the various couples had wandered off.

“Nigel,” Adam began, hard and wanting. He liked Nigel’s idea very much, and he leaned in kissing him again. Which was when he heard footsteps and smelled Darko. The boy had a good sense of smell.

“Jesus, Nigel, what are you doing back there? Is he in your...There’s still a party going on here, you know. Are you decent?” Darko’s rough voice rang out as the music came back on again, a little louder and more upbeat. He chuckled and rolled his eyes at his friend, turning his back to serve himself another piece of cake. “Adam, want to open your presents, or let that guy paw you all night, eh?” He teased lightheartedly.

Adam was flushed, and he contemplated the question, taking it seriously. “I’d like to have sex with Nigel, but it would be bad manners to ignore my guests. I think I’ll open my presents, socialize for an acceptable amount of time and then when I’m growing overwhelmed, I’d like for Nigel to take me to his place and have sex with me.”

Darko’s eyebrows went up at that, and he laughed boisterously. “If I swung that way I’d be jealous as fuck, Nigel. He’s a sexy little firecracker!”

Nigel chuckled and sat up, sliding Adam off his lap and rubbing his bottom affectionately. “Either way, he’s all mine and you fuckers can eat your hearts out,” he said, and led Adam back to where all his gifts were piled up on a long table at the head of the room.

Adam had almost asked what it meant that Darko didn’t ‘swing’ that way, and how a firecracker could be sexy, but Nigel ushered him to his gifts and he was immediately dazzled by the wrapping paper, the bows, and the patterns.

The boy opened each gift, and said the proper thank you’s, even if it was something he didn’t like and finally the time came to open what was from Nigel. He’d saved the best for last, or so the expression went. Holding it in hand, he looked at his boyfriend and smiled.

“May I open it now?”

Nigel nodded and glanced at Gabi and Darko, who’d helped him pick it out. “Go ahead, darling. I hope you like it,” he grinned.

“Okay.” Adam smiled, and carefully peeled off the constellation themed midnight blue and white wrapping paper. He set it aside and then opened the white box, revealing a custom made, professional dance costume - black fitted slacks, suspenders, and a blue and purple cape with a galaxy pattern.

“Wow!” the boy gasped, holding up the outfit. He especially liked the cape, and was glad of it, since his torso was going to be bare mostly. “Is this what I should wear for the show we are doing to do? I will feel like superman, only he doesn’t doesn’t dance as far as I know and isn’t real. Thank you! I really like it, Nigel.”

Nigel’s heart pounded with excitement and joy, thrilled that the boy liked it. “I had a little help picking it out and I might have had Gabi sneak your measurements so we could have it made just for you, but yeah angel - it’s for the dance. Wanted something special, and you deserve nothing but the best,” he said, kissing Adam’s temple. The boy turned and embraced Nigel.

Darko nodded, smiling at Gabi. “You’re gonna knock em dead, kid. I’ve been watching you - we all have. You’re a natural. You got this.”  

“I don’t want to kill anyone,” Adam said, straight faced. He cut a little side glance to Nigel, a barely there smirk on his face to show that he knew Darko was joking, as well as himself. “Thank you all.”

Darko’s mouth fell open, but Nigel caught the mischievous look from his clever boy and chuckled. “You know I’ll pay your bail,darling. But we would have to get married. I couldn’t stand missing out on conjugal visits,” he teased, kissing Adam’s neck.

“M-married? I--” Adam began, only to be interrupted unintentionally by Darko.

“Alright, you two. I’ll help get the presents packed up for now and we’ll give you your precious privacy, before we get a live show here,” Darko teased them back playfully. “Besides, Gabi, we need to finish what we started too, yeah, baby?”

“Yes, I think that is a good idea, love. Let us go.”

Adam nodded too, still trying to decide if Nigel was joking about marriage or not. He watched as Darko helped Gabi, and then they were gone, ushering the other guests out with them. Clearly they were together.

It was just Nigel and Adam alone now in that room, he turned to look at him. “I think I’d like to go to your place now, Nigel.”

Nigel smiled at the boy, slipping his arms around his waist. “Yeah, that sounds perfect. I’ve been wanting to take you to my bed all night, beautiful. Time to give you your real present, I think. Hmm?” he crooned, kissing his neck and guiding him out as they got Adam’s gifts and cake.

“Okay, yes. I think that would be very nice.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Did you have a good time, Nigel? I did,” Adam asked as they walked along.

“I had a wonderful time, angel. I’m happy that you enjoyed it so much. You deserve everything good the world has to offer. I only wish I could give it all to you, Iubitu,” he said. Nigel carried some of the bags as well and locked up, kicking the door closed and leading Adam to his cabin. The stars were bright out, illuminating the night sky like diamonds scattered across a black velvet blanket.

“It’s impossible to give me everything good, but thank you for wanting to. No one to my knowledge has ever wanted that for me. My dad wants me to be happy, but I mean romantically speaking,” Adam said as the walked towards Nigel’s place. It was beautiful out, and he thought for a moment that he wished his hands weren’t full so he could stop and appreciate them. “I think …. I know that you are good. You make me happy. I need you.”

Nigel led them to his cabin, up the stairs, fumbling with his keys and getting the door open. “Well, angel, i definitely need you too,” he said, backing into the door and setting the bags down. He took the cake from Adam carefully and set it just inside on a table near the door, closing it behind him, pressing Adam against it, and cupping his jaw. He stared into his eyes by the moonlight streaming through the window. Looking at the boy lovestruck, he whispered again. “God, I love you, darling…”

Adam enjoyed the firm press against his body from Nigel. He loved being trapped between his boyfriend and the door; it felt safe, and was also very sexually exciting. There was no denying that. Lithe arms hooked around a tattooed neck and he held eye contact for a few seconds, then looked at Nigel’s nose, wondering how he got that scar there on the bridge of it. He’d have to ask him later.

“I love you too, Nigel,” Adam said softly, leaning into his lover’s touch.

Nigel brushed his lips down Adam’s neck, inhaling his scent greedily and humming as his hands ran over his clothes, slipping beneath the fabric to find smooth skin. Rough, broad palms kneading up his back, another over his belly, his chest, to thumb over a nipple. “I intend on showing you that over and over, as much and as often as I can, my gorgeous angel.”

Breath hitching, Adam let out a soft moan, the sound still strange for even himself to hear. He hooked his leg around the back of Nigel’s thigh, arms around his neck. “Oh Nigel, please don’t… don’t stop,” he managed. He really liked having his nipples stimulated, it sent a shiver of pleasure up and down his spine, pooling at the base of it. Leaning in, he captured his lover’s mouth, his tongue chasing the other’s.

Nigel licked inside Adam’s mouth hungrily, swirling his tongue around his beloved boy’s and pressing a thick thigh between his legs insistently. It had all been deliciously worth the wait, celebrating his birthday, but he was glad they were finally alone again. His cock already half hard, he rocked his hips against Adam’s and moaned into his mouth.

Smacking noises filled the room, Adam trying to speak in between each one as he ground his groin with Nigel’s. He began working off his shirt, fingers seeking heatedly, needily, his heart racing to the rhythm of their passion, their love. Maybe he wasn’t aware that that was what it was, but truly, it was there in his kiss and his ministrations. When he could finally form words, he drew a breath. “I want… I want to do something we’ve never done before,” he said, not sure really what that would be, or well he knew of several options thanks to his porns but he’d wait to see what his boyfriend might suggest first, and if he didn’t, well he’d give him a list of options to choose from. He wished he’d made a list ahead of time. That would be helpful right now but tonight had been a surprise. Oh well. “If that’s okay?”

Nigel scraped his teeth down Adam’s neck and tugged his shirt over his head too. He adored the boy’s smooth chest, how it felt against his, under his palms and better yet how he tasted. Mostly sweet and clean with the slightest hint of saltiness from the warm summer heat. “Now, darling, what’s on your mind? Anything particular? I am up to try whatever your heart desires. It is your birthday after all,” he said, working open his belt buckle. “Lots of things we haven’t tried yet, after all…”

Adam sighed with pleasure at that, and started working on taking off his pants, once his shoes were toed off. “I could top you, or we could do a sixty-nine. I think we could also do this thing called docking as well. There are a lot of very appealing options. Spanking seems nice, which would go with the birthday theme that most people care about,” he offered, brows knitted with contemplation, his cock still hard. It slapped his belly as he pulled down his space briefs, and stepped out of them, getting his shirt off so that all he was wearing now was his socks and a hard on.

Nigel rubbed the boy’s temptingly round ass, his flesh filling with each dirty suggestion falling from Adam’s sweetly innocent lips. “Funny how fucking sexy those all sound coming from your mouth, darling, though...topping me might take a little convincing,” he chuckled darkly, “Though I’d welcome you to try, angel. Where’d you learn about all these things anyway, darling?”

“We can always try that later,” Adam decided. He didn’t really want to spend a lot of time trying to convince Nigel. Not with how turned on he was. They could do it later. Besides he’d need to research it more thoroughly anyway. With a moan, he rutted against Nigel, kissing his neck. “From my collection of pornography, and books, as well as research in general.”

Nigel was so horny by now his own brain was having trouble firing on all cylinders, what with all the blood flow diverted between his legs. “Gods angel...just thinking of you in your little bedroom touching yourself, watching porn, is enough to make me fucking nearly blow,” Nigel whispered, and pulled his own pants all the way off. Kicking them away, he picked Adam up, wrapped his legs around his waist, and carried him to his bed. Laying him down, he crawled on top and quickly began kissing him again. “What do you want to try most baby….it’s your birthday...do you want me to pick or do you know?” he asked, big rough hands moving up his body possessively.

Adam was about to tell him that his room wasn’t overly little. Perhaps not as big as he’d like, but it was cozy. He was about to go into that when Nigel said the rest and touched him that way. His nipples were like rocks, toes wiggling inside his white socks, balls gently tumbling between his thighs as he unhooked his legs from his boyfriend’s waist and spread them wantonly. “I want you to choose. That’s my wish. If it’s left up to me, I’ll just become frustrated, because there are so many options and variables.” The boy grabbed Nigel’s face and kissed him hungrily. With a whisper, he met his eyes. “Please.”

Nigel returned his kiss eagerly and then released him, turning him into his belly and sitting up to turn him over his lap. “Then I think we start with eighteen spankings, darling, then sixty-nine. I’m rather hungry to taste your come tonight, I think, angel,” he purred, and adjusted him on his lap, trapping Adam’s cock between his thighs.

“And there’s supposed to be an additional one. One to grow on, though it hardly helps to promote growth,” Adam said, then gasped when he realized his cock was trapped. It didn’t hurt, the press was gentle. Actually it was just enough so he could rut and feel that sweet friction. So he did. “I like that idea a lot, Nigel.”

Nigel rubbed his calloused palm over the smooth, ripe flesh, pulling the cheeks apart to admire Adam’s pink, winking little hole. “You’re so smart, you even know about that. Is there anything you don’t know?” Remembering how literal his love could be, he stopped him. “Don’t answer that, darling. Now, we are going to start. Count with me. One,” he began, bringing his hand down with a soft slap. Not too hard to start.

Adam’s ass clenched. It didn’t hurt, it felt nice actually, and he was glad that Nigel warned him first. The counting was equally helpful, so he’d know and could keep track. This was good. He really liked this so far. “Oh!” he finally managed to get out, his cock filling fully once more. He drew a breath and relaxed, cheeks parting gently as he did. “One.”

Admiring the lovely pale pink blush of a handprint blossoming over his cheek, Nigel smiled and brought his hand down again, two more in succession. He paused to massage the flesh gently, noting how it warmed so nicely for him. “Beautiful beautiful boy, oh fuck, yes…”

“Nigel,” Adam moaned again, wriggling a little. He rutted his cock between furry thighs, trying to remember to count each one, as had been instructed. “Oh I like this. Please.. D-don’t stop, Sir.”

That was something he’d heard and seen in porns. This seemed very much like domination and submission, so he figured he’d go ahead and see if that was the correct reply.

It had quite a positive effect on Nigel to say the least. His thick, uncut length throbbed against Adam’s side, and he groaned as a bit of pre come oozed onto his skin. “Count with me angel. Good boy, that was two and three. Now we’ve got four, five and six, yeah?” he huffed out, harder, staccato slaps against the firm, plush skin echoing in the small room. He tensed his thigh muscles to give him a little more friction to rub against. Fuck, but it felt so damn good.

The grip of Nigel’s thighs was a blinding pleasure and Adam nearly emptied out then. He held it together though and swallowed, starting to count with him as each swat was given. This was certainly a wonderful way to spend his birthday and they had left over cake also. It was a win-win, as the expression went. Be that as it may, each spank had Adam rutted faster, sweat beading on his peachy skin. “Please, oh… oh!”

They made their way together right up to eighteen, and Adam’s pert ass was bright red, Nigel not going easy on him in the least, though he did give him breaks and rub the sore skin to soothe him. “That’s my good boy...such a perfect good boy taking it so well. Ready for the last one, angel? Then ready to take my cock down your throat hmmm?” he teased, readying him for the final spank.

“Yes, a sixty-nine, right?” Adam asked, his cheeks stinging. He liked it though. It was grounding somehow. Reassuring. It gave him stability. He rutted again, taking a deep breath, and then nodded. “And thank you, Nigel. Um, Sir. I am ready for the last one.”  

This was ever so exciting. He never thought he’d be getting spanked on his birthday, by a handsome man like Nigel, Nigel who was his boyfriend now, but that’s how it was, and he felt very happy.

“Yes, sixty nine, that’s right,” Nigel whispered, and with that, spanked him one last time. Admiring his handiwork, he leaned down and kissed the sweetly reddened cheeks and moved Adam over, laying him on his side towards the center of the bed. He then cupped Adam’s face and bit his bottom lip and kissed him. “Alright angel, you stay like this and I’ll turn around, upside down, okay?” he asked, climbing up on the bed.

Adam licked his lips, nodding, briefly listening to the sound of crickets outside the cottage. It was nice. He was glad they were staying with the prearranged plans; a deviation would be jolting since they’d come to a decision prior. “Okay, Nigel.”

In his mind, he was working out the schematics, so to speak, for their positioning. He was a couple of inches shorter than Nigel, so he deduced that his boyfriend would have to bend a little to make up for that, though only marginally. Meanwhile, his cock remained very hard, the cool fan overhead blowing perfectly to keep his heated cheeks and skin cool.

In fact, Nigel did indeed need to bend himself just so to accommodate the height difference, but it wasn’t too difficult at all. Laying down, he pulled Adam’s thighs open and took his cock in one hand, the other reaching down to help guide the boy to his own thick, uncut length. “I’ll start, alright?” He said, and wrapped his lips around the sweet pink head, sucking just the tip and licking around in a circle.

“Okay Ni- OH!” Adam cried out, searing hot pleasure surging through his body, pooling in his groin, and then to his balls. It felt amazing. He suddenly didn’t care about being routine, not right now. His thigh muscle tightened and he bucked just slightly, not meaning to, but it felt so good. Realizing it, he relaxed, then whispered a soft ‘sorry’, before leaning to grasp Nigel’s cock. Carefully, he pulled the foreskin back and ran his tongue over the slit there, then took half of his lover into his mouth, lips forming a nice firm seal.

“Mmmmm,” Nigel hummed from deep in his throat around his angel’s cock as he swallowed him to the root. Fuck, but nothing felt as good as Adam’s mouth on him, except maybe his body. Adam was simply made perfectly for him, designed to fit him perfectly in every way. Fondling the furry balls under his chin, he set the pace slowly, savoring every inch and working up and down the boy’s shaft with his tongue pressed along the front ridge.

Adam’s hips writhed, just a little bit, the warmth of Nigel’s hand on his balls, combined with his tongue all too much. It was wonderful. He popped off and took a breath, then lapped at his boyfriend’s sack, tasting him as low as he could before taking him back down to the base, where his nose bumped. A low moan came from his throat, eyes watering slightly from the pressure of having his throat stuffed full of Romanian cock.

A bead of Adam’s pre come oozed from the tip and fell salty on the back of his tongue, where Nigel savored it and hallowed his cheeks, sliding all the way back and pursing his lips tightly along the length. The teen was long and impressively sized, and all he could think was how fucking lucky he was to have this beauty. Smart, with a lovely heart and passionate soul, and the most gorgeous thing on earth. And fuck, was the boy a fast learner. His own hips twitched at the wet heat of Adam’s mouth, and he couldn’t stop himself from pushing all the way in at least twice, moaning around Adam as he felt the back of his throat close around the head the way it did. Fucking _ perfect _ .

“Oh, N-Nigel,” Adam moaned out breathily, after pulling off against to take a breath. He was close, and the curl of his toes, the rise and fall of his chest, and the steady leak of his precome were all signs of that. Once more, he bobbed up and down on Nigel’s cock, slathering his shaft, and sucking on the tip occasionally. He moved back long enough to whisper, “Please Nigel. I’d like coitus now.”

“Would you then, darling?” Nigel asked hypothetically, releasing the boy’s thick thighs and kissing up his legs hungrily. He turned around in bed and plucked a bottle of lubricant from the night stand, manhandling the boy with a laugh until he laid flat on his back, his ankles over his broad shoulders. “Is this position alright for you, angel?” he asked, beginning to drizzle the slick fluid on his little hole and tapping the pad of a fingertip there.

“Mhm, yes. I like this position because I get to look at you,” Adam stated with a breathy, pleasure filled sigh. He wasn’t big on eye contact, as Nigel knew, but the boy did so enjoy occasionally glances into the Romanian dancer’s interesting and handsome eyes. His pink pucker clenched once, then he took a breath to relax, his toes wiggling a little as he let his fingers trail over the fabric of the sheets. He wondered briefly what thread count they were but then refocused. It didn’t matter. This mattered, this with his boyfriend.

How exquisite Nigel’s beauty looked splayed beneath him like this, long slender fingers gripping his sheets in anticipation as he rubbed over his eager little hole. Draping his muscular form over Adam, he laid between his legs, one hand still teasing, and kissed him passionately. His tongue slid inside Adam’s mouth just as his finger breached him, penetrating with a deep moan of need.

Adam whimpered, needily, burning with desire, and kissed Nigel back, his heels pressed into the mattress as his arms went around his boyfriend’s neck. He too, thought his lover was quite the sight but right now all he could do was feel. And it was amazing. “Nigel…” he managed to say when they parted long enough to breathe, his hole clamping around the finger inside it. “Oh yes. Yes.”

Slowly Nigel worked his thick finger in and out of the tight opening, his tongue sliding around Adam’s in a sensual rhythm as he worked him open. The way the boy’s greedy body sucked him in was fucking intoxicating, tight and constricting. “Fuck, I can’t wait to feel you take my cock, gorgeous,” he whispered, lips dragging down his chin to his neck, teeth scraping the skin and nipping as he added a second finger, pressing in deeper until he felt that round nub inside.

Finally, after a few minutes of that passed, Adam opened up for Nigel, like a beautiful flower in the spring. He moaned over and over, his hips rolling and gyrating as best they could, wanting more of his lover. The boy was covered in a dewy sweat, his flavor sweet but salty as a rosy desire laden blush spread across alabaster skin. Everywhere that Nigel touched or bit was like a hot pleasurable brand; he wanted everyone to know they were together. No lies, no hiding. “Please, Nigel, I…”

The way his beautiful angel rocked wantonly against his hand told Nigel he was ready to be taken, and he carefully pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube again. Drizzling more of it over his cock, he stroked himself a few times and replaced it on the nightstand before hiking Adams thighs up a little higher and rutting the head over the now twitchingly eager, pretty little opening. “If only you could see how gorgeous you look right now, Iubitu,” Nigel sighed, and pushed in half way, one hand on his length and the other bracing a pale thigh.

Adam was glad he couldn’t see how he looked, but not because he had low self esteem - he didn’t - but no, only because he preferred to look at Nigel. He liked the Romanian would, he decided it was likely a term of endearment, but he’d ask later. Right now… oh, wow. His boyfriend’s penis in his hole was all he could think on. “Yes, oh-!” the boy cried out, always louder in intimate times like that, as compared to day to day Adam Raki. Gasping, he clutched the sheets white knuckled, the burn only faint and soon it gave way to utter pleasure. “I like having sex with you. Wow. More.”

It was tight, too tight, and Nigel pressed Adam’s thighs open wider, draping his larger body over him to take his mouth in a demanding kiss. His tongue matched the penetration of his cock as he breached him further, deeper, displacing lube as he thrust in to the hilt and held his hips still. He throbbed in the hot clutch of the boy’s body, but he remained there, plundering his lips with biting, relentless need. “Adam...fuck…”

Adam hadn’t ever been so enamored and turned on all at once. He was overwhelmed and yet comforted. Needy, yet fulfilled. An interestingly odd combination, he thought to himself. He kept up though, his tongue dancing right along with his boyfriend’s, in rhythm and intensity. The boy’s hole throbbed tight around the Romanian’s shaft, gripping and pulsating with ecstasy as they melded and blurred into one. A muffled groan escaped his throat, into their kiss, a sign he was close as he dug his nails into the muscle of Nigel’s arm. “Nigel, you feel so good, please, more,” he said when they paused to breath. Looking right into his lover’s eyes, he licked his lips before adding, “ _ Harder. _ ”

Amber-gold eyes darkened nearly black as his pupils blew wide, and looking deep into ocean blue ones, Nigel felt the pre come pulse up his shaft. Something about  _ hearing _ that from such sweetly innocent lips - it was downright filthy, and unlocked a kink in Nigel he never knew he had. Tightening his grip on Adam’s hips, he slid his knees up and hiked his thighs higher, tilting the boy’s ass up to pound into him. “Well, when you ask so pretty like that, gorgeous, I can’t say no…”

“Oh Nigel,” Adam chanted out, saying it again under his breath, softer, his heart racing harder as his cock slapped against his belly from the force of his boyfriend’s thrusting. The bed began moving, headboard hitting the wall and the boy’s grip tightened on his arm, both holding fast as pleasure spiked and surged through him, like electricity from a live wire. It all went right to his groin, heating him as his vision began to fog and grow white.

“I’m going to orgasm soon. Mm, N-Nigel!”

Nigel bared his teeth, growling as he watching Adam’s cheeks and chest blossom the most beautiful rosy red, skin glistening with sweat, the freckles over the bridge of his nose standing out, lips parted and dark curls clinging to his forehead. “All mine, my beautiful boy, all...fucking...mine,” he moaned, punctuating each pause with sharp thrusts of his hips. He knew he was hitting that sweet spot, and curled his fist around Adam’s cock to stroke him hard and fast. “Come on your daddy’s cock, baby, come on,” he urged in a rough, heavy accent.

Adam thought briefly that anyone else might find the sight of Nigel growling scary, but he didn’t. He was even more turned and that, combined with his boyfriend’s words, and the battering of his prostate, it all sent him over. Sweet spot indeed, and oh how the Romanian knew just how to move. Moans came nonstop now, breath hot and heedy as he chanted Nigel’s name huskily. He let go, his muscles tensing and cock jerking, spurting out hot white spend all over Nigel’s fist. “Daddy, oh Daddy, yes, yes, YES!”

Adam’s body just milked the come from Nigel, the grip rippling over him and pulling it out of him. With a roar he released his load thick and heavy into Adam’s ass even as the hot spray of the sweet boy’s own pleasure covered his belly. Not caring for the mess, he remained inside him as he gently rolled them to their sides, facing him, and kissed him hungrily, whispering sweet nothings in Romanian as they panted hasrhly. “Te iubesc my love, te iubesc…”

It felt so good, the warm come filling him up, so much so that the stickiness didn’t even bother him. At least not yet. He kissed Nigel back as they faced either other, sharing air and confessing feelings both with words, and actions. Adam suckled Nigel’s lower lip, hooking his leg over the Romanian’s hip, a bit of come spilling out. “I love you too, very much, Nigel. I will need to shower soon.”

Nigel didn’t want to let go of the boy just yet, though he knew they did have to clean up. “Happy birthday, baby. You’re fucking  _ everything _ to me, you know that? My sun, my moon, my stars, my universe,” he gushed romantically, overcome with emotion in a way he might not normally be. The man was crazy when it came to love - it was all or nothing, so much so it frightened him. Part of him deep down knew the matter of the kid’s family was going to be a huge problem, and it terrified him, because he knew he’d likely kill anyone who tried to get between him and this angel. It could all turn to blood in the blink of an eye.

Adam felt overwhelmed by the confession from Nigel. It wasn’t in any sort of bad way. He just wasn’t sure how to explain that he felt the same way. “Thank you, Nigel,” was what Adam said though, smiling after a furrow of his brow while he tried to come up with something honest and equally expressive. He ended up just kissing him and holding his gaze for a few seconds. “You are very integral to my life. I would be very unhappy if you left it. Oh and the sex was very good.”

Kissing his nose affectionately, he gently slipped out of him and helped him up. “Let’s clean up, darling.”

That was good. He wanted to clean up, and Nigel kissed him so he decided that he’d said the right thing. He nodded. “Yes. I would like that.”


	6. Chapter 6

Adam was happy. His parents didn’t seem to notice the differences in his actions. He just took it as his son enjoying the outdoors, stargazing, and perhaps making some friends. Mr and Mrs Raki hoped that their boy would get on with Frederick Chilton. They thought they’d make a good match. The Rakis were so wrapped up in that, that when Adam told them he was going out tonight to socialize, they didn’t think twice about it.

The boy wondered if he was lying. Well, yes, he was, but not directly. He was in fact going to be social. He was just omitting a few things.

He and Nigel met up and drove the rival hotel down the road, preparing for the dance. They went backstage and got ready. Adam took a breath and swallowed. “I’m nervous Nigel. What if they laugh at me or us?”

Nigel couldn’t help himself from admiring how stunning the young man looked in the clothes he’d gotten him, especially as Gabi had added a bit of makeup and some gel to his curls.

“They wouldn’t fucking dare laugh at us, and besides, look at you. God, you’re fucking gorgeous, angel,” he whispered, kissing Adam’s cheek, which made him blush.

“Thank you, N-Nigel. You look handsome too.”

Darko and Gabi came in the dressing room area to wish them well. “Holy shit, Adam, I mean, damn. Maybe I’m what they call it? Bisexual? You’re hot as hell, look at him Gabi,” Darko teased, rubbing his jaw and tilting his head as he looked the boy up and down , elbowing Nigel playfully. “Nice,  _ brolis. _ You’re gonna kill it out there.”

“Ahh, watch it, watch it. Yeah we are, fuck yeah,” Nigel replied.

Once again, Adam was looking away, but he was smiling. “Thank you, Darko, and yes, it’s bisexual. That’s when you desire both genders. You find both sexually appealing. Pansexual is when you are attracted to a person, and if they happen to be the same gender as you, or the opposite, or any gender for that matter, it doesn’t bother you. I could get into all of the types but I-I don’t think we have time.”

Adam took another breath, in his mind he was counting all of the steps, making little gestures, and tugging at his costume. Nigel sensed Adam’s nerves and pulled him into his arms for a hug before they had to begin. He knew the tight embrace and pressure enveloping would give him just a little more calm.

Nigel could tell the boy was anxious, and rubbed his arm reassuringly. “You have me, no need to be nervous. Let’s go, angel,” Nigel said quietly, as Adam started to calm, nodding. It did help.

The emcee’s voice echoed backstage as he announced them, and a stagehand hustled them to the curtains stage left. They were announced, and Nigel gave one last smile to Adam and took his hand, stepping confidently into the stage as the audience clapped in greeting.

The music began, and the two became entwined in the cadence of the beat and counting the steps to the choreography they’d worked so hard to memorize. Nigel was a pro, muscles rippling under bronze skin in a tight black v-neck one piece leotard, dark blond hair slicked back, twirling and leading his gorgeous partner with a masculine but flowing grace. There was power in both men’s movements that flowed effortlessly, at least to the outside view. Only they knew exactly how athletic and challenging the dance was.

Adam kept up, and his nerves went away the longer they danced. He remembered every step. Time came for the big finish, the lift, and inwardly, he nearly backed out, but he wasn’t going to ‘half-ass’ it, as he’d heard the expression go - though it hardly made sense. No, he made it, and before he knew it, he was in the air, supported by Nigel’s broad palms, and corded arms, the crowd gasping in pleasurable surprise. The music went quiet and when he was back on his feet, he and Nigel laced fingers to walk to the front of the stage, bowing.

Nigel squeezed his hand, and as they walked off stage he leaned down and whispered. “I knew you’d nail it, angel,” he said, kissing his cheek.

“Thank you, Nigel. I know you’re speaking metaphorically,” Adam smiled, and once they were back inside the car, changed and all, he kissed him. “I think we both...nailed it.”

***

Nigel and Adam had been out by the lake stargazing; “dance practice” - or so they made everyone to believe - had ended with sandwiches and berries on a blanket watching the sun set and then laying in the warm night in each other’s arms as Nigel asked the teen to point out the constellations to him once more, which Adam did, happily. They made out for awhile and walked back hand in hand to the cabins, but were startled from their love struck reverie by a panic stricken Darko. He’d run from his nearby cabin to meet them.

“Nigel, I need your help, please, it’s Gabi. She’s got a bad fever. I think it’s her leg, maybe an infection, I don’t know,” he babbled, clearly upset. “Adam, isn’t your Dad a doctor?”

“Hang on. Let’s go look at her, it’s ok,” Nigel said, trying to reassure his friend.

Adam nodded, thinking things over, but he knew Nigel didn’t want his dad to find out about them either. It was very confusing but he would hold off a minute. They got to the cabin, and when they walked in, Adam noted that Gabi looked really bad. He wasn’t even sure what to say.

“Nigel….Adam,” Gabi said weakly, then winced. Her skin was clammy , her color really off from usual. She looked flushed too.

Nigel put the back of his hand to her head; she was burning up. He shot a look at Darko. “Get the first aid kit from the bathroom, Darko,” he instructed.

As soon as the darker haired man brought the first aid kit over, Nigel rummaged through until he found the thermometer.

A minute later, he held it up to the light.

“One o’ four,” he said.

Adam furrowed his brows, as Gabi shivered. This wasn't good. He knew the standard, normal oral temperature was ninety-eight point six. He looked at the men. They were distracted. So the boy took a quiet breath and slipped out, running as fast as he could back to his cottage.

When he arrived there, he burst through the front door, trying to catch his breath. His dad was asleep, so he went into his room. “Wake up, father. Wake up. Please. I need your help. Or well, a friend does.”

Mr Raki turned, rubbing his eyes, and when he saw the face of his son, he quickly checked to make sure his mother was still asleep, then sat up. Whispering, he squinted at the clock. “Son, it’s midnight. What are you doing up so late? What’s wrong?”

“I was looking at the stars after dance lessons,” Adam whispered, and he and Nigel had danced once little slow dance under the stars, where he’d been shown a new step, so it wasn’t a lie. “And my friend, her name is Gabi. She broke her leg and has been recovering, but not saying off of it, and now there’s an infection. Please, can you help her?”

“An infection? Uh, yes okay son, alright. Let me get my shoes,” he answered, knowing Adam was not the kind of boy that would ever make something so serious up. Chances were high if it were bad enough for him to have broken his routine enough to be up right now, something was probably indeed very wrong. 

Grabbing his medical bag and pulling on a sweater, the older man shoved his glasses up his nose and gestured for Adam to lead the way. “Show me where she is, let’s go…”

Adam nodded, nerves coiling tight in his belly. For Gabi, and for he and Nigel, but human life was worth more than his own desires. He knew that. They locked up, his mom none the wiser, and headed out and down towards where Gabi, Nigel, and Darko was. “It’s right there,” he pointed as they neared, walking up the wooden steps. “We can go right in when you’re ready.”

Mr Raki looked at his son - this was one of the worker’s cabins - but knocked on the door. Nigel

Opened it and stared in surprise at the man. “Doctor uh...Raki…” he stammered, and Darko came up behind him, pushing him out of the way. 

“Please, come this way. I think you’re the only Doctor on site. She’s had a broken leg, but been on it too much and spiked a fever that’s been climbing all night. Up to one o’four,” he said. 

Mr Raki looked down at the young woman and opened his bag, pulling out a thermometer and his stethoscope. “Any other symptoms?”

“She didn’t want to eat anything last night, but that’s about it.”

While he worked, Nigel sat in a nearby chair and looked at Adam. He nodded and smiled softly, a wordless thanks for Adam’s selfless act. Gabi was their friend and there was no telling what was wrong, but Dr Raki was her best chance at getting better, even if it was a risk to Nigel and Adam’s relationship.

Adam smiled at Nigel, happy he didn’t seem mad. He wasn’t sure how his father was feeling but he knew that right now, he was busy. Time would tell how he’d react. Gabi was still very sick, but she gave the doctor a weak smile.

“Thank you, Doctor Raki. I do not know how this could have happened. I think it is maybe because I have been on my feet for more than I should have.”

He pulled out a syringe and thick rubber band. “I’m going to need to take a little blood and have it tested, but the bottom line is we need to get you on antibiotics as soon as possible. I have some on me for emergencies to administer right now, but I’m sending for an ambulance. We have to get you to a hospital. Every hour that you carry a temperature this high, we risk possible...well, it could be more dangerous,” he said. Tying the band around the young woman’s limp upper arm, above the elbow, he found a vein and drew a small amount of blood into a sterile tube, shook it and applied a band aid. He gestured for Darko to take his place as he got up. “Hold pressure for five minutes,” he directed.

“Is she going to be alright?” the Romanian asked him.

“Hopefully so,” the doctor replied, and removed a bottle of antibiotics from his bag. He handed them to Darko. “Have her take these. I’ll get the ambulance here...do you have a phone?”

Nigel gestured to a landline on the wall. As there was no cell signal out here, they replied on hard wired service.

Mr Raki called and fortunately they didn’t have to wait too long. The ambulance came and took Gabi away, Darko at her side assuring Nigel he would let him know how she was doing as soon as they knew more. He gave Adam a hug and shook his father’s hand, waving as they sped away quickly.

Mr Raki took Adam by the shoulders. “We need to go home now son. In the morning we’ll discuss why you were not home in bed at such an hour,” he said sternly, saying goodnight to Nigel with a frown that clearly said he didn’t approve of his boy hanging out with the likes of him.

Adam tensed, frowning as well. He didn’t know what to do. On one hand, he always obeyed his father, and his mother, but on the other, he was more or less an adult. It all started to boil inside of him and he wriggled free of Mr Raki’s hold. “No! I-I don’t want to leave. Y-you haven’t said anything to Nigel. He’s my boyfriend and I love him! I don’t like Frederick! His breath smells like kitty litter!”

Nigel looked up sharply at Adam, alarmed. “Adam…”

Mr Raki’s face turned red as the weight of Adam’s words sank in. “ _ Excuse me?! Boyfriend?! Love?!!” _ he sputtered, in complete shock. He stood there gasping in disbelief and fury, seeing clearly his son was upset, but his anger was too much. “Chilton is the son of my best friend, he’s on a path to be a doctor just like me! A future! You’re involved with this...this...carney?! This foreigner with nothing but a summer job?!? Adam!!! We are leaving now!!” he shouted, grabbing the boys arm.

Nigel stepped forward, his voice low. “Sir, take your hand off him.”

“No, No! I don’t want to, I don’t want to!” Adam yelled, seeing that his dad was upset and Nigel was speaking in a different tone than normal too. The boy wriggled free and started slapping his head, pacing back and forth, which was causing people to start staring.

“I love Nigel and he loves me!”

The elder man’s fists were balled up at his sides, and he stared with seething rage at Nigel. “I blame you for this, Ibanescu. You for seducing my son and putting ideas in his head. He’s impressionable and vulnerable, and it’s an outrage you’d take advantage of him like this. I’m going to see to it you never see him again, do you understand? Stay away from him!” he said in a low voice. He took Adam with both hands around his shoulders and forcibly dragged him away.

Nigel started after them, mouth open, but he knew anything he said would only make things worse for the boy, for his angel. “Te iubesc, Adam,” he shouted finally, knowing the boy would know what it meant, but Mr Raki wouldn’t.

It was like a knife in his chest, the agony of hearing those words and watching Mr Raki nearly carry his screaming, upset son away. It took everything in his body not to run after him and lay his father out.

He’d never hurt Adam.  _ Never _ .

***

“W-w-why did you do that, dad?” Adam asked as he walked inside, still very much upset. “I don’t want to be with Frederick or a doctor. I want Nigel! You can’t keep me from him.”

Adam’s mother was up by that point, noticing her husband’s absence. “What is going on here?” she asked, giving her son a sympathetic look, then raised her brows at her husband.

Mr Raki shot a look at Adam and paced in agitation. “Our boy has gotten himself mixed up with one of the... _ workers _ ,” he said in disgust. “A foreign Romanian kid...no, a  _ man,  _ seedy with a  _ neck tattoo _ ! Says he  _ loves him _ and they’re boyfriends. Right under our noses! I’m having a word with Kellerman in the morning, count on that,” he fumed.

Mrs Raki wasn’t one to make her husband look bad in front of their son, so she kept quiet. For now. She was processing, but her face certainly showed she was surprised. She walked over to Adam and wrapped her arms around him, giving that pressure he so badly needed. “I’ll talk to your father honey,” she whispered in his ear, so low only he could hear. He didn’t say anything, just took a few slow breaths. He was so mad at his dad.

“Adam, I think you need to wash up and go to bed, alright? Things will look better tomorrow,” she said, kissing his cheek. He gave her a confused look, but nodded, not saying a word to his dad before he padded off to his room. When the door closed, she sighed. “I’m not happy about it either, dear, but did you even get to know the other boy? Are you sure talking to Kellerman is a good idea?”

The older man had poured himself a brandy and sat in his chair. “That man is a sexual predator. If he laid a hand on our child...Adam’s a minor! That’s statutory rape. I should be pressing charges against that...monster,” he fumed angrily, his voice lower now. “I know you don’t want to upset Adam, but he has to learn there are bad people in this world that will take advantage of his kind heart and sweet spirit. Nothing makes me angrier than some scumbag pawing at our boy like that…”

“Honey please calm down. We don’t know if anything like that has happened. Adam is a good boy,” Mrs Raki said, though she knew her husband was right on some of those points. She tightened the rope on her robe and went to sit on the loveseat, crossing one leg over the other. “I think we need to get all the facts first before we do anything rash. Adam might end up hating us, and he isn’t a minor, he just had his birthday.” She sighed. “Just proceed carefully, or we could lose him forever.”

“Well, he’s still our son and has to do as we say.” He looked up from his drink and reached for his wife’s hand. “Oh, honey. Don’t worry. We’re not going to lose him. I just want to keep him safe.”

Mrs Raki knew there was no getting him to calm down, not tonight. She’d try again in the morning. She just hoped that she could do so before he met with Mr Kellerman.

“As you say, dear. As you say,” she smiled, then rose to kiss her husband. “I’m going back to bed after I check on Adam.”

She walked past to see Adam in bed under weighted blankets, and decided not to bother him until morning either. A woman’s job was never done.

***

Mr Kellerman called Nigel into his office the next day, very upset indeed. When he told him he had to pack up his things and go, the Romanian was speechless at first. “Why? With all due respect sir, what the fuck for?” he finally stammered in shock.

“There’s been a complaint from one of our long time clients. I am not at liberty to say more, but for your sake, before it becomes more complicated for you, you need to leave immediately.”

“Dr Raki? It’s him, yeah? Because I’m in love with his son? Fuck, I should’ve fucking known better. What does Adam want?” he demanded, slamming his fist into the wall.

Mr Kellerman clenched his jaw and put one hand on the phone. “Nigel, I’ve kept the police out of this because I still like you, you've worked years for me...but don’t make me call them. I will, by god. Go get you things and leave.”

Nigel stormed out without another word, slamming the door behind him. Fuck the Kellermans, fuck Dr Raki. Fuck life.

His few possessions packed in his car, he drove up and out of there fast, kicking up dirt and dust, tears streaking his face as he roared past the Raki’s cabin. It felt like his heart had shattered in his chest. He’d go into town, see how Gabi and Darko were and tell them the news.

***

Adam took the news terribly. He stayed in his room, refusing to eat, at least until he was so off routine he couldn’t stand it anymore. He finally did eat something by the next day, but he’d yelled that he hated living with his parents and couldn’t wait to leave home, once they got back home that is.

Mr Raki tried to cut their trip short, but thanks to Mrs Raki, he conceded, saying they could stay until the final dance in a few days.

That gave Adam some comfort. He kept hoping he’d see Nigel again somehow. Why hadn’t he come to say goodbye? It was confusing, so while his dad was otherwise occupied, he went for a walk, hoping to see someone who knew he and Nigel. Maybe there’d be some answers because he missed him deeply. It was like half of himself was gone, metaphorically.

It was the end of their shift, and the couple were on a walk hand in hand, Gabi having just had her cast finally removed, when they happened upon a familiar face - young Adam, walking alone. The boy almost didn't notice them.

Adam had heard from his father that Gabi had been discharged from the hospital, and both her and Darko had came back to the ranch that morning. His father had been on the phone with Chilton,and was reporting that her fever and infection were gone. She'd be able to return to work soon enough.

What Adam didn't know was that Nigel had gone to see his friends after he was fired, at the hospital and they’d both been upset to hear the bad news, though they knew what a greedy bastard Kellerman could be.

All that was on Adam’s mind was that he missed his boyfriend. When he was sure it was Darko and Gabi, he quickly walked over to them.

“Nigel was fired!” Adam blurted out, not thinking to say hey or to ask how she was. It wasn't that he didn't care, he just didn't think.

Darko exchanged a concerned look with his girlfriend, and addressed the boy first. “We know, Adam. He came to see Gabi at the hospital after it all happened. He’s pretty upset, but mostly about you. Did you know your father was gonna do this?” Darko asked gently. He was just as upset as anybody be but he also was treading softly, aware Adam was sensitive and clearly seeing how upset he was.

“N-no, I didn’t know,” Adam answered, not getting the insinuation in the question. “I didn’t want him to be fired. I knew he’d be mad about Nigel and I, but Gabi needed help. I couldn’t let her die. We all die but,” he said, looking at her now, “you’re my friend and I didn’t want you to die too early. I just want Nigel back. We are leaving after the big dance tomorrow night. I-I can’t. I don’t want to leave without Nigel. I don’t want to be without Nigel.”

A pause and then, “I’m glad you’re okay Gabi. I’m happy you didn’t die, because if you had, and my father had been made aware of Nigel and I anyway, it would have been an even sadder occurrence.”

“Thank you, Adam, you were very brave for doing that. Yes, I am fine. I… I know this is a very difficult time for both of you, but know that Nigel does not blame you. He said so when he came by before, hm?”

Darko rubbed his girlfriend’s arm. “If you hadn’t gotten your father, Gabi might’ve died, so you saved her life. Listen...Nigel is beside himself. He loves you, we know he does. Maybe...I don’t want to promise anything, but maybe we can talk him into sneaking in for the dance, at least to say a proper goodbye,” he suggested.

“Can you?” Adam asked, raising his brows hopefully. He wrapped both arms around Darko and hugged him tightly. He’d seem others do that in thanks so he hoped it was the correct social reaction. “Thank you, thank you. Please do that.”

Darko hugged the boy back, surprised by the gesture. It was clear the poor kid was suffering, missing Nigel. “Yes. We will. Make sure you don’t miss the dance, Adam, promise?”

Adam felt himself relax under the pressure and while he wasn’t at all attracted to Darko, it was, in a strange way, as though he was getting to hug Nigel through him. They were best friends after all. It was entirely implausible but either way it was nice. He pulled back, nodding and giving a smile to both of them. “Yes, I promise. I will not let anyone stop me from going to the dance.”

***

The next afternoon, Gabi was feeling even better and she got dressed, hair and makeup finished, then walked out to see if Darko was ready. “Darling, we are going to be late for our lunch with Nigel if we do not hurry, yes?” 

Darko’s mouth dropped open dramatically as he reacted to seeing his beautiful girl all done up, and he took her in his arms, kissing the side of her neck. “Perhaps we should just say the hell with it and stand him up, hmmm? You look gorgeous,” he teased, squeezing her bottom playfully. “I’m ready though, yes…”

Gabi grinned, and held Darko’s face, gazing at him. “I love you, and I’d love to stay here with you, but we have to go. For Nigel and for Adam, especially after what he did for me,” she said sweetly, though she knew he was just being Darko. She kissed him slowly, then cupped his groin. “Tell him to wait. I will give him all the attention he wants… but when we return, love.”

Darko growled and indulged in one roll of his hips into her sweet little hand before winking. “I’m such a good fucking friend to that bastard,” he chuckled, grabbing her hand and tugging her with him out the door.

They met at a small cafe in town, a few miles from the ranch. Nigel was hunched over a cup of coffee, bags under his eyes, when Darko and Gabi walked in and slid into the booth.

“For fuck’s sake, brolis, no one’s fucking dead. First of all, we have a plan,” Darko said in a low voice, waving the waitress over with a nod and putting a hand on Nigel’s shoulder.

“I feel like death fucking warmed over. So you could have fooled me.” Looking over at Gabi, he tried a weak smile. “You look much better, yeah?”

“Thank you, Nigel,” Gabi smiled, the apples of her cheeks lifting. She smoothed down her sundress, and then ordered. When they had all finished, and the waitress was gone, she cleared her throat.

“Adam misses you Nigel. He did not know that his father was going to get you fired. He loves you,” she said, her accent thick. “The dance is tonight…”

“We asked Adam to make sure and be there. We want to sneak you in, and we have an idea. It’s a showcase for everyone, all of us, right? What if you danced, one last time, for, or even  _ with  _ Adam? You worked with us for so long. Everyone misses you, most of all that sweet kid. You’ve gotta do it, Nigel,” Darko insisted.

Nigel looked between the two of them. “You really think...does he  _ want  _ to see me?” he asked.

“Nigel,” Gabi began sternly, but kindly, “I’ve just told you he misses you. What do you think?” She smiled, laughing. “Yes, he wants to. He is very sad without you. Nothing that happened was his fault. You will go and I will not hear any excuses.”

Darko looked pointedly at Nigel, clicking his tongue. “Friend, for your sake listen to her. I wouldn’t go against this lady if I were you,” he laughed.

The waitress brought their coffees and Nigel took a long swig. “It’s on the two of you to bail me out of jail, but I’ll do it. I miss my angel so bad. I fucking have to see him again…”

“You will,” Darko grinned.

***

That evening, Adam wasn’t sure if Nigel would come, but he was hopeful. He got ready in a nice dark blue suit, his mom and dad also dressed for the occasion. His mom would pack them up when they got back, and tomorrow they’d be leaving, but Adam was hoping for something more. It couldn’t end like this. He needed Nigel.

An hour later and Mr and Mrs Raki walked in with their son. He made sure to seat his family in a dark corner, feeling embarrassed that everyone knew his son was fraternizing with the help. They’d keep their heads down, stay in that corner, and hope no one noticed. Soon they’d be back in New York and all this would be over.

About half way through the event, several people had sung, did a few dances, and all in all it had been okay. They enjoyed a few drinks, but now the Kellerman’s theme song was beginning. After that it would be the final dance. The music to the old fashioned song began, and Adam was feeling antsy - no Nigel. Maybe he wasn’t coming.

As the familiar music played and almost everyone was distracted, Nigel slipped through the crowd, getting closer and closer to the Raki’s table. His sweet boy looked so gorgeous, and he knew no matter what the outcome of tonight would be, it was worth it to get to see him again.

About half way through the song, Nigel stepped out of the shadows, the music ceasing as surprise colored the faces of the guests there. He moved boldly towards their table, Mr Raki’s back to him. He knew why the man had seated them where he did- he was ashamed of his son, ashamed he’d rejected that Chilton asshole, that he’d been caught with him instead. It made Nigel boil with rage, but tonight wasn’t about that, it was about his love. Still, he couldn’t resist a shot.

“Nobody puts Adam in a corner,” he said, his deep, smoky accented voice cutting through the air as he stepped closer. He extended his hand to Adam. “May I have this dance?”

Adam smiled, his eyes wide. “Nigel!” he exclaimed and took his hand, getting up and nodding. Adam’s father started to protest and rise, but he was quickly put in his place by his wife, who tugged him back down and told him to sit and be quiet. It shocked him so greatly that he obeyed.

“Yes, you may,” Adam added quietly, his face flushed, and his eyes bright and vibrant. He followed as Nigel lead him to the main stage, and with a nod to Darko, a special song began to play, a modern rendition of ‘ _ Time of my life. _ ’  

“It’s…” Adam trailed off, grinning when they reached the stage. “It’s amazing, Nigel. Wow.”

Nigel gave him a quick kiss before letting go of his hand and starting to roll his hips, a sly wink and smirk on his lips. The crowd parted for him, giving him room to move as he did, quick on his feet.

As the music pulsed through the floor, Nigel let it course through him, really showing off, thriving on the hoots and yelps of the crowd- mostly from his friends- his confidence and swagger never stronger. His long hair flying around the sharp edges of his exotic, tanned face, he ran and jumped, leaping and twirling across the stage with the grace of a ballet dancer and the athleticism of a gymnast.

Finally he slid on his knees down the aisle dramatically to Adam, holding out both hands, and stood, leaning close so he could hear him.

“Dance with me, love…”

Adam, who'd been smiling and blushing, watching Nigel transfixed, took his hands and let his boyfriend guide him. “Okay Nigel.”

They began dancing. First the traditional style they'd done at the other hotel but then it merged more into the modern 'dirty dancing’ that was banned at Kellerman’s. The crowd loved it.

Mrs Raki leaned over to her husband, who was stunned and whispered, “Adam gets his dancing from me.” It made him smile.

Adam saw this as he and Nigel danced close, their love shining like a star within the dimly lit room. Finally, the song began to slow and Adam smiled at Nigel, in his arms, gazing at him.

“I'm glad you came tonight.”

“I love you, Adam, so fucking much, and I wouldn’t have missed this for anything,” Nigel said. It just felt right, having the brunet in his arms like this, looking up at him with those big blue eyes that had stolen his heart all those weeks ago.

It was then that Adam’s parents walked up. Mr Raki was first to speak. “Adam, your mother thinks I should apologize to you and Nigel. I only ever have your best interests at heart, son.” Turning to Nigel, he held out his hand to shake it.

“As long as you love my boy, and never hurt him, I know it’s not right or possible to keep him from what he wants. But if you hurt him, I won’t forget it,” he warned. But even  _ he _ had seen the love between them, and how his son seemed to glow like the moon around Nigel.

Nigel took his hand and nodded. Tough pill to swallow, shaking The hand of the man who got him fired, but he loved Adam, and wanted to take the high road for sake of his love. “I appreciate that, and I swear I’ll  _ never _ hurt him.”

Adam’s mom smiled and gave Nigel a reassuring look. She knew her husband was coming around. Gently, took her husband’s hand and before walking away said, “Why don’t you both come over for a late dinner,” then when Adam nodded, his parents left them to talk.

“I think everything is going to be okay, Nigel. M-maybe you could come to Manhattan with us? I...I don’t want Kellerman’s to be the last time I see you.”

Nigel smiled warmly and kissed Adam’s hand. He would need to look for other work, but he’d make it somehow, and with Adam’s love he felt he could do anything. This beautiful boy was his universe, and he knew he’d never let him go again.

***

A few months passed, and Adam and his parents had long since been back in New York. It was a long way from the dream-like scape that Kellerman’s provided, but it was home. More importantly, Adam and Nigel were together, sharing their own place in the city. Adam had decided to go to University there, and Nigel found work as well in the restaurant business, with the hopes of one day owning his own.

It was an adjustment for both of them, but certainly different for Adam, but the ring on his left finger meant they’d be married in six months, and they’d have their whole lives to adjust together.

***

Today, Adam was home. No school, and Nigel was off. It was nice getting to spend days like this without anything else to get in the way of their time together. Of course, the young man still kept to a schedule, but one day a week was just for Nigel. For both of them really, but mostly it was a day where Adam was more slack on the schedule. Sometimes they’d go visit his parents. Especially since Mr Raki adored Nigel now, and considered him to be like a son, and Mrs Raki had liked him from the very first time she’d spoken with him. All in all, it was a good time.

No visiting them today though. Today they'd just  spend time with each other. Adam brought Nigel a beer, and set his own orange soda on the coaster, snuggling into his fiance. “I love you, Nigel,” he smiled, and leaned up to kiss him, “I like our home.”

“As do I, Iubitul,” Nigel said, taking Adam’s jaw in one hand and slipping his tongue inside the honey sweet mouth to kiss him deeply, as much in love now, if not more, than that first magical, star struck summer at the ranch.

They both were, undeniably, their hearts dancing together _to the moon and back_.

  
  



End file.
